Almost An Equilibrium
by SweetRedSunshine
Summary: A new doctor who happens to be really important for Dr. House joins the Princeton Plaisboro and will be the key of Dr. House & Dr. Cameron's love.  SEQUEL OF EQULIBRIUM
1. The Ball Part 1

Friday 21st, finally the ball...

"Come on, Elsa!! Cuddy & Wilson are about to arrive" House yelled from the living room. "Damn cufflink"

"We are not late, don't worry" Elsa said as she exited her bedroom.

"Whoa! You look so beautiful!!"

"You like it?" She said as she made a spin. Elsa was wearing long red strapless dress, that let her back bare, she hardly was wearing make up and she had waved her hair a little bit.

"You look stunning"

"Do you mind?" Elsa wanted House to lock her necklace.

"I recognize this necklace" Elsa smiled.

"Your father gave it to your mother the day you were born, it fits you perfectly"

"Thanks. Let me help you with the cufflink or at the end, you'll hurt yourself"

"Well, how do I look?" And he posed.

"Like a prince" Elsa said. Now, House proceeded to tie his bow tie.

"Let me, you are too nervous to do it"

"I'm not nervous" He said dryly.

"Then why are you trembling?" House let go a nervous chuckle. "Everything will be fine"

Beep, beep...

"That must be Cuddy & Wilson" House said.

"Let me take my purse"

"You remember all we said?"

"I do, you got it all?"

"Yep" Then House took Elsa's hand and kissed it. "Thank You"

"Let's go!"

House let Elsa took his arm and left the apartment and on the way to the car...

"Look at him! Dr. House in a tux!!"

"Please, Wilson, what did you expect?" House opened the car's door for Elsa.

"Oh My God!! And he's been a gentleman. Elsa, what have you done to him?"

"Relax, Wilson" House said and entered the car.

"Elsa, you look beautiful, honey" Cuddy said.

"Thanks, you too" Lisa Cuddy was wearing a long blue velvet V dress, and her hair was loose and waving"

"Can we go?" Wilson said impatiently.

"Yep, but we'll have to do a stop in our way"

"Where?"

"Cameron's apartment"

Cuddy took a look at the rear-view mirror and Elsa winked her. Once in front of Cameron's apartment...

"I'll be back in a minute" House said as he exited the car. Once he closed the car's door, all eyes turned to Elsa.

"What's going on here?" Wilson said.

"Come on, spill it, Elsa!"

"Just wait and see yourselves"

And all three turned their attention to House who was in front of Cameron's door.

"Hi Ally!"

"Hiya!"

"You ready?" Allison nodded and gave him a look from head to toe.

"What?"

"Nothing" She smiled shyly"I, I'd like to kiss you but I'll stain you with lipstick"

"Don't hold yourself! Kiss me, baby!" House grabbed her waist and approached her to his lips. When they broke the kiss...

"Yummy, strawberry flavour. I like it" Cameron blushed.

"You look very handsome in a tux" She said while she was cleaning with her finger the remains of her lipstick from House's lips.

"You look stunning too. Shall we?" House said and offered his arm to her.

Meanwhile in the car...

"OH MY GOD!" Wilson & Cuddy said in unison. Elsa couldn't hold her smile while thinking that the evening had just started.

A minute later, Cameron was entering the SUV, closely followed by House.

"Hi everybody!" Cameron said

"Hey! You look great!!!" Elsa said. Allison Cameron was wearing a long pale pink strapless dress with a pale pink foulard embracing her neck, not too many make up, hair curled and wearing her mom's earrings.

"Do we have to do any other stop, Dr. House?" Wilson said grinning.

"Just drive!"

Five minutes later, all five arrived at the PPTH...

"You ready?" House whispered to Cameron's ear. She smiled and nodded.

House was the first in jumping off the car and he helped Cameron and Elsa. Then, House took Allison's hand and gave his other arm to Elsa.

"I gotta say that tonight I'm the luckiest man of the world. Two beauties at each side of me. Look at them, look!! They are jealous!"

"Oh, shut up, Greg!" Cameron said as she squeezed his hand tightly.

As they entered to the hospital, all eyes were set on them. Elsa wanted to give them protagonism.

"I'm gonna check the latest details of everything, ok?"

"Ok!" House said

"I'll see you at dinner"

After a few talking with Chase and Foreman who couldn't still believe that House and Cameron were actually a couple, Cuddy & Wilson joined them. Everybody already knew about Wilson & Cuddy.

"Hey, wombat, don't hold your breath any longer. I don't wanna work tonight"

"So, how long you've been together?" Foreman asked.

"Since the day I hired her"

"What?" Chase said

"No, officially almost two months but in our minds" Now she was looking at House " since the day he hired me"

"We were idiots!"

"That's great, I'm so happy for you, guys" Foreman said.

"Yeah, you make a nice couple" Chase said.

"Well, I think we should get going to our sits" Wilson said.

"I'll be right back" Cuddy said.

Everybody went to their sits and Elsa also joined them. The rounded table was composed by Foreman's girlfriend, Kate, Foreman, Cameron, House, Elsa, Wilson, Cuddy and Chase. Lisa Cuddy went to stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Good evening everybody!" But people kept talking "Hello?"

All of the sudden, Wilson stood up and did a loud whistle. Then everybody stopped.

"Good, Jimmy-boy!!" House said

"It was about time you shut up, your Dean of Medicine wants to speak, show her some respect" Wilson continued and everybody on the Diagnostics table started to laugh.

"Thank you, Dr. Wilson" Cuddy said and Wilson sat again. "As I was saying, good evening everybody, thank you for joining us in our annual charity ball. As you know, all the money raised today will be for the Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation, which works together with our hospital. You have a pink ring next to your glasses, put it on, please"

"I'm not wearing a pink ring!" Dr. Anderson from neurosurgery, who was sit behind House said.

"Anderson, you wear the ring, damn it!" House replied

"This year, the ball has been in charge of the Diagnostics section: Dr. Allison Cameron & Dr. Elsa House took care of the whole beautiful decoration and distribution, Dr. Robert Chase & Dr. Eric Foreman took care of the exquisite meal and Dr. Gregory House, yeah, yeah, you heard it right"

"Knock it off, Cuddy" House yelled

"He promised me a night full of jazz. I don't know how he did it but we'll have the pleasure of enjoying the music and the company of the great Diana Krall & Norah Jones". Cuddy continued and everybody started to get excited.

"You're the man, House!!" Dr. Roberts shouted.

"You doubted it?" House replied

"Oh My God, Greg!! How..?" Cameron said

"That's a secret" House winked her, then Elsa leaned to House

"Peter, right?" Elsa said

"He owed me a favour"

"Well done!!"

"So, ladies and gentleman, enjoy your night! Thank you very much!!" Cuddy concluded and everybody started to clap


	2. The Ball Part 2

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! Sorry for the delay, I'm on exams time. More, at the weekend**_

The night was going perfectly, they enjoyed a great dinner and the dancing was about to start. Lisa Cuddy went to stage.

"Well, guys, are you ready to listen good music? In the first hour, we will have some jazz and soul, ladies and gentleman, please welcome, Diana Krall" Cuddy announced

A quarter of hour later, lots of couple were on stage dancing, Cuddy with Wilson, Foreman and Kate and Chase with Nurse Angie. Elsa, House & Cameron were the ones still staying in the table.

"I think it is about time you ask her to dance, it's almost midnight" Elsa whispered to House. House drank the last bit of champagne and stood up.

"Wanna dance with me?" House said offering his hand to Allison.

"I was thinking you would never ask me" Allison joked but felt kinda sorry for Elsa for leaving her alone.

"Go!" Elsa responded as if she read her mind.

Elsa stayed in the table watching all the Diagnostics couples dancing, she somehow felt melancholic but at the same time, felt so happy to be there. She was waiting the signal impatiently.

"Wow, I didn't know you were a great dancer" Cameron said.

"I'm a box of surprises" House winked.

"James" Cuddy said

"What honey?" Wilson said.

"I'm pregnant"

"That, that's great!" Wilson was stunned now and kissed her deeply. "How far are you?"

"Almost two months" Cuddy replied and Wilson kissed her again.

"We're gonna be parents!!" Wilson said

All of the sudden, House did the signal Elsa was waiting, so she took the bottle of champagne and filled her glass.

"I don't remember if I have told you how beautiful you are looking" House said as they kept dancing.

"A couple of times" Cameron smiled at him.

"But..." House took something from his pocket and quickly placed it in Allison's finger "with this you'll look even more beautiful" Cameron gasped in surprise. "Marry me, Allison" Cameron couldn't say a word, she just kissed him deeply.

"I take that as a yes"

"Yes, yes, yes, honey, yes" And she kissed him again.

"Ally" House pointed to Elsa who was raising a glass for them.

"Congratulations!" Elsa mouthed and winked them, House & Cameron smiled her.

"Well, mission accomplished for Elsa" Cameron said.

"I couldn't lose you, Elsa opened my eyes. I love you, Ally"

"I love you, Greg" And both kissed again.

"I feel kinda bad for her, you know. Everybody has a couple and she's alone there"

"What time is it?" Cameron asked

"Midnight" House said and Cameron smiled.

"Right on time"

"What?"

"Look who's coming"

A man wearing a tux approached Elsa's table...

"Good night, would you like to dance with me, Ms. House?" Elsa turned and saw him.

"Alex, I" Elsa tried to hide her nervousness "yes, of course" And both headed to the dance floor. Alex winked her sister.

"What was that?" House said.

"Siblings' code" Cameron smiled

"Right"

"So, you wanna play Elsa & Alex's matchmaker? I'm in, what do you say?"

"I, I..."

"My brother likes Elsa"

"She is...she feels attracted to him, but she needs time, although I see a different light in her eyes, and most important I see her smiling more than ever"

"Ok, then you're in" House rolled his eyes.

"I guess this means change of dance couple, right?"

"Just for a few songs, honey"

"Let's go!"

"Ejem, ejem!" House said. "May I dance with my beautiful niece, Alex?"

"Change of dance couples" Cameron said.

"Ok, I'll see ya in a few songs, Elsa" Alex said and Elsa smiled. House started to dance with Elsa and Cameron with her brother.

"Well, how did it go?" Elsa asked

"We're engaged"

"Congratulations!!"

"Changing of subject, what's going on?"

"What's going on what?"

"Alex and you"

"We are friends and I remember you he's my lawyer"

"You like him, don't you?" Elsa kept in silence but House already knew the answer. "Don't blame yourself because it's too early, don't let him go. Actually, I like him, he's a great fella and that's quite a big deal" Elsa laughed but still didn't say a word. "I remember some time ago you told me I was being a coward for not being next to Allison, who's the coward now?" Elsa stared at him puzzled.

"Wow, sis, you look beautiful"

"So do you, you have surprised a certain lady by your looks too" Alex smiled "I have to break some news to you"

"What is it?"

"I just got engaged" Allison loved the feeling of being the soon-to-be Mrs. House

"What? Congratulations!!!" And sister and brother hugged each other

"Changing the subject, you really have made Elsa happy"

"Why do you say that?"

"She was feeling kinda lonely"

"Glad to hear I saved her from loneliness"

"You like her, right?" Alex nodded.

"She deserves being lively again and I think I could give it to her."

"Greg has told me he sees Elsa with a different light in her eyes, and sees her happier"

"I feel she is kinda afraid, I think she does not wanna start a new relationship until the chapter of Ethan is closed"

"You're right, but even if the chapter of Ethan doesn't get closed with a good result after the trial, although I have no doubt it'll end well, I'm sure Elsa would still love to see you around her"

"Of course, I'll be around her, remember she and I were gonna be family"

"Yep"

"I don't wanna lose her, Ally. She's the most amazing woman in the world"

"Try to talk with her"

"So, you're gonna be quiet all night, Elsa?"

"I don't know what to say, Greg"

"Promise me you are gonna talk with him"

"I promise you"

"Come on, it's time"

Diana Krall was playing her last song of the night and she was about to give the right to sing to Norah Jones. When she finished, she thanked everybody for the great night she has spent and everybody clapped her while people came back to their sits.

"Oh, God, I'm thirsty after all the dancing" Wilson said

"I need to rest a bit cos my shoes are killing me" Cuddy said and Wilson, Cameron & Alex laughed.

"Btw, this is my brother, Alex" Cameron said. "Alex, this is Lisa Cuddy & James Wilson"

"Pleasure to meet you" Alex said

"Same" Cuddy and Wilson said

"He's Elsa's lawyer" Cameron continued.

"Oh" Cuddy said remembering Elsa saying his lawyer was a hottie.

"Hey, you know where Greg and Elsa are?" Cameron said.

"Two minutes ago, I saw them dancing" Foreman said as he took a sit next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Chase, who's the lucky lady?" Wilson said

"Oh, this is Angie"

"Hi"

All of the sudden, Elsa House & Greg House went on stage.

"Oh, look at them" Alex said

"What are they doing there?" Cuddy said.

"I have no idea, but something is going on" Cameron said.

Elsa took the microphone while House went to the dark side of the stage.

"Good night, everyone"

"Whoooa, Elsa, you look beautiful" Wilson yelled and Elsa shook her head

"You must think what I am doing up here, I'm thinking the same because what I'm gonna do I've not done for ages, but the occasion worths it. I wanna take advantage that all of you have my attention to thank you for the great welcome you have given me in the almost three months I've been working here. In these almost three months, I've learnt one thing, this is a hospital full of gossip who likes to bet about everything. You bet if I was Greg's daughter, you lost. Another bet I've heard and that I personally and anonymously participated. So what? Who in this hospital doesn't bet for something? I needed to follow the company's policy, ok, so don't blame me" Everybody laughed "The bet was if there was something going on between my uncle and Dr. Allison Cameron. Almost 3000$ have been bet for these two, don't we are really noisy?" Elsa smiled. "Some bet that nothing was going between them and others were mezzo and mezzo but finally declined to the "no". Well, you lost again, and I won almost 3000$ because I've been the only one who bet in favour. Skeptical people, that's what you are!!"

"Clever lady" Wilson said. "Rings me a bell" He stared at Cameron who was smiling.

"Well, as I'm not a material girl, I won't keep this 3000$ for myself, they'll go to the Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation that we are honouring tonight"

"That deserves an applause" Cuddy said and started clapping, soon joined by the rest of the people.

"I'm not gonna extend myself any longer, but just wanna tell you that first you had to deal with one House, then I came here and you had to deal with two, well, prepare yourselves because soon you'll have a third one" Elsa let go a chuckle while people started putting their hands on their heads. "I'm so proud to say that Dr. House & Dr. Cameron have just got engaged tonight" Everybody looked stunned and focused on Allison.

"Congratulations, Allison" Cuddy said to her.

"Yeah!!" Wilson said.

"You got one big sexy man!!" Dr. Patrizia Smith from ICU yelled.

"You can bet that!!" Cameron answered because she couldn't resist. House who was still in the dark side of the stage smiled at that comment. "She's great" He said to himself.

"Allison got her ring tonight but Greg has asked me to help him to give Ally a second present. I haven't sung for ages but I'll do my best. "When you feel ready, maestro" And the dark side of the stage got illuminated and everybody could see Greg House sitting in a piano.

"This is a beautiful song by Celine Dion called "I Love You"" House announced and started to play and sing in duet with Elsa.

Elsa sang:

"_I must be crazy now  
Maybe I dream too much  
But when I think of you  
I long to feel your touch"_

"To whisper in your ear  
Words that are old as time  
Words only you would hear  
If only you were mine"  


House sang:_  
"I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side"_

Cameron couldn't take away her eyes from her fiancé, never in her life have never seen him this romantic, he was right, he was still a box of surprises she couldn't wait to discover. Tears started to appear when the lyrics expressed what they really happened to them.

"_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time"_

Elsa sang:

"_So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before"_

_  
_"Whoa, Elsa, sings like an angel" Wilson whispered to Cuddy.

"And what about House? I didn't know he played the piano this well" Cuddy replied.

House and Elsa together:_  
"Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said"_

Elsa sang:  
"_I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time"  
_

House sang_:  
"Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care_

_Elsa sang  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there"_

House sang_:  
"I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together"  
_

House and Elsa together_:  
"Oh, I love you  
Please say you love me too  
Please please  
Say you love me too  
Till the end of time"  
_

House sang:

_My baby  
Together, together, forever  
Till the end of time  
I love you_

Elsa sang:

_I will be your light  
Shining bright  
Shining through your eyes  
My baby_

As soon as they finished the song, everybody stood up and clapped for some time. Greg stood up from the piano and went to kiss Elsa.

"Thank you, honey. You did a great job" House whispered

"You too, it was beautiful" Elsa whispered back. "Thank you very much, everybody. You're so nice. Well, enough of the House's family for today."

"I'll leave you with the great voice and company of a wonderful singer, who I have the pleasure to know for many years, ladies and gentleman, please welcome Norah Jones" House announced. Norah appeared and give a huge hug to House and Elsa. Then House & Elsa returned to their sits. House ran to kiss Allison.

"Greg, honey, that was..." Cameron said but couldn't go on because House kissed her hard.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!!" Wilson, Alex, Foreman & Chase said while making bows to her.

"Whoa, I didn't know you sang this well" Wilson said.

"Thanks" She said shyly.

"Hey House, next year, Elsa & you will be the band who will play all night" Cuddy said

"This has been a one night only, Cuddy"

"What if I take away some clinic hours?"

"Um" He put a thoughtful face. "Then we could get to a deal" Cuddy smiled.

"Where did you learn to sing this well?" Alex asked.

"Don't tell'em the secret, Elsa" House said and everybody started to laugh.

"Well, you guys are not the ones who have to celebrate" Wilson said. "Lisa, darling"

"We're expecting!" Lisa said.

"That's great!!" Elsa said and went to kiss her.

"Oh, God! I'm damned, now her hormones will drive me crazy and she'll be unbearable" House said

"Greg!" Cameron said laughing.

"All right, seriously now, congratulations. That's what you wanted, right?" Cuddy & Wilson smiled. "Jimmy-boy, you've been a big boy" House patted his back.

"How far are you?" Cameron said.

"Almost two months"

"We want you three to be the godparents of the baby" Wilson announced to House, Elsa and Cameron.

"Oh, thanks, that's so sweet" Elsa said.

"Goddaddy Greg will give him/her some lessons of life"

"Oh, God! We must be prepared" Cuddy said.

"Can't imagine when we will have children" Cameron said.

"What? I will spoil them a lot but having the sweetest hot mama in the world, they won't be freaks."

"You're crazy!" Cameron said and kissed him

"I'm sorry, but I need to dance again. James, come on" Cuddy said

"Oh, careful, Jimmy. She's starting with the cravings" House said

"I wanna dance too and I'm not pregnant... yet" Cameron said

"You said it, yet" House said while standing up. "You come, couple?"

"We are gonna go for a walk, it makes a beautiful night outside" Alex said.

"Yep, then we'll head home" Elsa said

"Ok, have fun. See you at home" House kissed her and whispered her "Don't be a coward" then House shook Alex's hand "Take care of her, Alex"

"I will" Alex answered

"Bye, honey" Allison kissed Elsa.

"See ya and congrats again" Elsa replied.

"Alex, baby, see ya. Talk with her" Allison kissed her brother and Alex winked her


	3. Haunted By The Past

Elsa and Alex left the hospital and started their walk...

"Wow, it's really a hot night!! I felt better inside with the air conditioning" Elsa said.

"Yeah, me too. And I've been wanting to do this for so long" He took off his bow tie. "Uf, much better" Elsa laughed

"Well, Greg and Ally have just engaged!"

"Yes, they make a great couple"

"They do, they look so happy"

"What about you? Are you happy, Elsa?" Alex stopped her and looked into her eyes.

"I am so happy for them"

"I'm talking about you; I know you want their happiness"

"I, I feel incomplete, Alex"

"I can make you feel complete, Elsa. You are amazing"

"Alex, I..." Elsa said avoiding his eyes. In her mind, "What are you doing? You're not a coward". She was getting nervous. "Alex, you're so nice, very gentle, it's been like a blessing meeting you because you have made me feel a lot better, you, I, I like you...but..."

"But?" Alex now took her face with his hands. "You're afraid, right?" Elsa's eyes started to wet, she couldn't say anything just nodded. "Elsa, hey, you don't have to be scared, everything will be alright, we'll win"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I promise you"

"I don't, I don't know what I'll do if we don't win, I will always be stuck with this"

"It's not going to happen, all right" Now, Alex was hugging her and comforting her.

"Alex, understand me, please" Alex nodded. "I need to end this chapter of my life, and a good result at the trial could help a lot. I ask you for some time"

"Take all your time you need" Alex took his handkerchief and offered it to Elsa. "Here"

"Thanks" And she dried her tears. "I will have to clean it then" She smiled.

"Great, now I see a little smile. You can keep it" Alex said. "Thomas called me" They started walking again.

"Did he? How's he?"

"He'll come to the trial"

"How's his wife?"

"Oh, better, better"

"That's good to hear. At the end, changing of lawyer hasn't been a bad idea" Alex smiled.

"I owe Thomas a good dinner for giving me your case" Elsa smiled. "Hey, where did you learn to sing that well?"

"I promised Greg not to tell"

"Aw, come on"

"I come from a musicians family" Alex was interested. "Greg plays the piano and the guitar, my dad played the drums and the guitar, they had a band when they went at college and my mom was a singer in a jazz band in Barcelona"

"And the band continues?"

"No, my dad and Greg had some issues and split up. I studied singing when I lived in Barcelona, I did the choirs in my mom's band till the day she died and I also happen to play the piano"

"Why don't you and Greg join together?"

"I don't know, I haven't sung for so long"

"Come on, Elsa, you did it perfectly tonight. Are you kidding me?"

"We'll see" She smiled him.

They were arriving Greg's apartment...

"Well, Elsa, I see you on Monday"

"Ok"

"If you need something, I'll be in Ally's, call me if you need something"

"Thank you"

"On Monday..."

"At 10 in NYC, I remember, don't worry." Alex smiled "Thank you for the great night"

"It's been my pleasure" Elsa leaned and gave him a kiss in his cheek and turned to the door. All of the sudden, she turned to him.

"I'll bring your handkerchief clean on Monday"

"Don't worry about it"

"Good night"

"Good night, Elsa" And she entered.

House and Cameron were the latest to leave the party, Cuddy and Wilson stayed some more time saying goodbye to the other guests.

"Nice night" House said.

"Are you kidding me? AWESOME night!!" She gave him a good kiss.

"Tomorrow, my legs will be so stiff. Anyways, I took my revenge after years without doing it" Cameron laughed.

"We'll have to start planning our wedding"

"Yeah, when you wanna marry me, soon-to-be Mrs. House?"

"Mrs. House, I like the way it sounds"

"Of course, it sounds well, Allison House"

"Ah! Love you" She squeezed him. "But, first we must tell the family"

"Elsa already knows"

"Alex too, but I meant the rest. My parents and your parents"

"Yeah, um, can we wait a little, Ally? It's not that I wanna delay the wedding, are you kidding me? You're gonna be attached to this old man till the end" Cameron smiled.

"It's for Elsa, right?" He nodded "Totally understandable"

"I wanna be with her tomorrow, I know she'll be a mass of nerves, I'll try to distract her so she won't be thinking about the trial, maybe I'll take her to the movies, I don't know, I don't want her to be without doing something"

"I can come to lunch and then we can go shopping with her, what do you think?"

"Fine to me, but promise me I won't be the one holding all the bags, you ladies are like crazy when you are near shops" Cameron chuckled "What about Alex?"

"Alex asked me to leave my own home!! He needs to revise all his notes, needs concentration"

They were near Allison's apartment; there was light in there...

"Alex must be back home"

"Do you think they have talked?"

"I'm sure, Alex promised me"

"I'll ask Elsa too"

"I will never forget this night, Greg. It's been all so beautiful: the ball, the dinner, the dancing, the ring, the song, the tux, you in the tux, your hidden romantic side, everything"

"I told you I could be a sweetheart when I want"

"You said that to me when you first kissed me" House approached her and kissed her.

"I love you, Ally"

"I love you too"

"Good night, honey"

"Good night, sweetheart"

House arrived to his apartment and found Elsa sleeping in the sofa. She must have fallen asleep watching TV; she was already wearing her pyjama. House took her on his arms and carried her to her bedroom with all the possible care, so he wouldn't wake her up. Once in there, she placed her in the bed and his phone rang.

"Hi honey, already missing me?" He whispered

"Yeah, why are you whispering?"

"I was placing Elsa in her bed, she was sleeping in the sofa, so I took her to her bedroom, it's more comfortable"

"Oh, ok. I have good news. Alex has talked with her" House noticed a handkerchief with the name "Alex" embroided on the bedside table

"She did too" House smiled

"Great! Good night, Greg. Sweet dreams"

"Good night, Ally. See ya tomorrow"

Like any other day, Elsa finished her job at 5, except when there was a case. Today, House wasn't leaving with her.

"Hello, beauty" A young man said approaching her.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" He took her arm and started walking

"Get your hands off me" She yelled. They turned around the corner and now they were in New York, in the street she used to live. "What's going on here?"

"You know that man over there?" The young man disappeared.

"Ethan!" She let escape. Ethan was now approaching her and when he was right in front of her, the image of Ethan turned to the young man who took her.

"Yeah, your dear and beloved Ethan. You couldn't save him, could you?"

"S.O.B, you killed him!!"

"No, no, no, beauty, I just hit him, he could or could not die after it, he did. Fate is unpredictable" Elsa now was crying. "Now, look again, Elsa" She could see Alex and Greg.

"No! Please!"

"Save them if you can" The man entered the car and speeded towards Alex and Greg who were now crossing the street. Elsa started to run but by faster she went she couldn't reach them. She was calling their names but no voice was coming out of her voice.

"No!!!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa, Elsa!!" House said and she finally woke up crying and sweating.

"Greg, you're ok" She hugged him tight. "I thought I had lost you"

"Shhh, it's okay. It was a nightmare. Calm down"

"I woke you up"

"It's okay" Elsa now was drying her tears, while House was caressing her hair. "Better?"

"Yeah" She said letting go a deep breath.

"Come on, scoot a little, I'll sleep with you" Elsa made some room for him.

"Thank you" House was now placed in the bed. "It was horrible"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It was really surreal. I was leaving the hospital and a man took me, we were walking and all of the sudden, we were in front of my apartment in NYC. Then, the man disappeared and came back embodied in Ethan, then he returned to be the same man who happened to be the man who hit Ethan. Then, Alex and you appeared on scene; you were about to cross the street and that man got in his car and speeded towards you two. I ran as fast as I could to prevent you but I can't reach you, what's more, I yelled at you but any sound came out of mouth. It was horrible" House was now hugging her again.

"Don't be scared, Elsa. It was a nightmare. Come on, try to sleep. I'll be here" And he kissed her in the forehead.


	4. The Trial Part 1

The following day, Cameron spent the day with House and Elsa. They went to the movies and also shopping. They had a great day together. Back to House's apartment, Elsa was doing the dishes while House was accompanying Cameron to the car.

"Thanks for coming" House said

"I like hanging out with her" Cameron answered

"Just with her?" He said raising his right eyebrow.

"No, silly boy. I love being with you too" And she kissed him

"She spent a bad night yesterday"

"What happened?"

"She woke up screaming and sweating. She had a very bad nightmare. She looked so fragile, frightened. I stayed with her all night"

"That's very sweet of you, Greg" She said while caressing his scruffy cheek

"Let's see how she sleeps tonight" He paused. "She hasn't had nightmares since she arrived, just yesterday"

"She's nervous"

"I'm worried"

"Everything will be alright, honey. Alex has worked hard"

"I know" He smiled her. "We'll pick you up at 8, ok?" He said while closing her car's door.

"Ok, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" And both kissed again.

Back to the apartment, Elsa was still tiding everything.

"Elsa, stop it. We'll finish it tomorrow. It's late, go to sleep, you need to be serene for tomorrow. Come on!"

"But..." House gave her one of those looks and she obeyed. "Ok"

"You want something to sleep all night. I could prescribe you a sedative"

"I'm fine, Greg. Good night" And she kissed him

"If you need something..." House began to say

"Yeah, I know, you'll be here" House smiled at her reply

"Good night, Elsa"

Both House and Elsa could not sleep straight all night, they slept for an hour and suddenly they woke up and this happened on and on during all the night. Elsa was nervous about the trial and House was worried about Elsa and at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about Allison. She just left a few hours ago and he was already missing her. He never thought he would love again after Stacey but for once, he was wrong. The love towards Allison was so different from the one of Stacey. It was a sweet, caring and true love. He was about to get marry and it was one of the decisions he was more proud about. Allison was his life, his soul mate and he couldn't afford to lose her. It was true that he was a bit more caring and romantic but he confirmed himself that it was because of the influence of Elsa and Allison's charm, but just a bit because he still made nurses cry and made those snarky comments. House was unique and nobody could turn House into a teddy bear.

Very early in the morning, House, Cameron & Elsa were heading to NYC. Alex was already in the city. Once in the court...

"Hey!" Alex saluted them

"Hello!" Cameron responded.

"How are you, Elsa?"

"Nervous" She said while taking a look at her watch. "I think we've arrived too early"

"Where's Greg?"

"He's parking the car" Cameron answered.

"Elsa!" Someone yelled.

"Marianne! Excuse me." Alex and Allison nodded. "Hello!" Elsa hugged her tightly.

"How are you, darling?"

"Nervous, you can imagine"

"Me too. Let's hope all ends today"

"Let's pray for it!"

"Mom! Oh, Elsa!!" Both hugged "I thought you wouldn't arrived this early" Isabelle said

"Yes, we have come very early. We had thought that maybe we would have found a traffic jam, but the road was clean. All the family has come?"

"Yeah, they are outside" Marianne answered.

"Great!. Come, let me present you somebody" All three women went where Allison, Greg, who came back from the parking lot and Alex were. "Marianne, Isabelle, this is my lawyer Alex Cameron"

"Hello! Elsa has told us everything about you and how the case was going. I'm sure we'll win with you"

"Hope that too, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you" Alex answered.

"Marianne is Ethan's mother and Isabelle is her sister" Alex nodded. "This is my future aunt, Dr. Allison Cameron, she's Alex's sister"

"How are you?" Cameron said while shaking both women's hands.

"And you already knew Greg" Marianne nodded but Isabelle shook her head. "Oops, sorry, my uncle Dr. Greg House"

"So, Greg, you're marrying?" Marianne asked.

"I'm afraid so" House smiled Cameron who blushed.

"Alex!" Thomas Costa, the former lawyer of Elsa yelled.

"Hey Tom, how are you?" Both men hugged

"You're ready?

"More than ever"

"Elsa, you look lovely" And Thomas kissed her

"Thanks, how's Eve?"

"Better, she's at home"

"Oh, thank God. And the babies?"

"Claire & Anna are so beautiful and healthy"

"That's great. Let's see if I can come to meet the girls and see Eve"

"Come when you want, you know you're always welcome"

"Hey, guys, we must start going in" Alex announced.

"Give me a minute" House said to Cameron and then she went inside the room. "Elsa, wait!" Both were left alone outside. "It's time!"

"It is" She answered.

"Now, listen to me. You're going to live a rough time now, you will start to recall everything that happened that day again, memories of Ethan and you will come to your mind. Be strong; don't let the nostalgia make you weak. Give them a lesson of strength. You're a House, goddamit!! I have a hunch that everything will go alright this time, and you know my hunches, don't you?" Elsa smiled. "But if doesn't, you have me and Ally for everything you need... and you have Alex too, yes, he too, because I can't understand why you two cannot be together if this goes wrong. You love him and he loves you too. You two will be like me and Ally before we got together, you'll be idiots. You got it?"

"Thank You!" Elsa hugged him tightly and he did the same.

"Ok, lady, deep big breath and let's go in"


	5. The Trial Part 2

Elsa and House went inside the room, she waved hello to the other members of Ethan's family before going to sit next to Alex and Greg went to sit in the first row next to Allison.

"All rise" And everybody did so; the judge entered. "Case 219323 – Appealing of Dr. Elsa House vs. Martin Coleman" After that, everybody sit down again

"Proceed, Mr. Cameron" Judge Emma Petersen said.

"Thank You, Your Honour" Alex said as he stood up. "About seven months ago, Mr. Ethan Garner was hit by Mr. Coleman's car, he was driving drunk and after hitting Mr. Garner, he didn't even have the dignity of stopping and checking if he was ok" He went in front of the jury. "He ran away like a coward" He paused. "6 months of prison and rehab aren't enough for someone who killed an innocent man; 6 months of prison and rehab aren't enough for a teenage boy who thinks this is some sort of little punishment; ok, it's just six months and rehab and then I'm out but what if he does it goes again? Your Honour, this is not a child's game" He paused. "This man" Alex said pointing Coleman "not only took the life of Mr. Garner but he's taking the life of Dr. House" He stopped and went back to his desk.

"Good start!" House whispered to Cameron

"Indeed" Cameron whispered him back

"Mr. Cameron, you can call your first witness" the judge announced

"Yes, your Honour. Mrs. Claudia Blanchard" Mrs. Blanchard went to the stand and swore she would say all the truth. "Mrs. Blanchard, were you present when the accident happened?"

"Yes, I was" Mrs. Blanchard replied

"Where were you?"

"I was leaving my daughter's library when I saw this young man stopped waiting for the traffic lights"

"Was Mr. Garner waiting the traffic lights alone?"

"Yes, he was, although the street was more or less crowded"

"What happened then?"

"It all happened really quickly, actually. The light went green and the boy started to walk, the cars were stopped and all of the sudden, a red car appeared from one of the sides of the road and hit him."

"Did the car stop?"

"No"

"What did you do then?"

"I went inside my daughter's library to call 911 while a lot of people went next to him to check him"

"Did you see Dr. House?"

"Yes, she performed first aids to him while waiting for the ambulance"

"I got no more questions" Alex went to his sit and Collins stood up

"Mrs. Blanchard, you got problems with your eyes, don't you?"

"I do"

"So, how come you are so sure that the lights were green?"

"Objection! It has been confirmed by the Transportation Department that the lights were green and that they were working perfectly" Alex stood up and gave the papers to the judge confirming such statement

"Accepted"

"No more questions" Collins went back to his seat cursing.

"Next witness is Mr. Chris Williams" Alex announced. "Mr. Williams, could you tell me where were you and what did you do?"

"I was walking on the street; actually I was on the phone talking with my sister. All of the sudden, I saw a red car hitting a man. It was really a very bad hit. I went running to where all that happened and I still could see the car and I wrote down the license plate"

"The car didn't stop, did it?"

"No, it speeded away"

"So, you wrote down the license plate?"

"Yes, I wrote it in a paper and I gave it to her, to Ms. House before she entered the ambulance"

"Thank you, Mr. Williams" Now, Collins stood up and went in front of Williams

"Mr. Williams, are you an eagle or I cannot understand how did you write down the license plate?"

"I wrote it down"

"Ok, we're going to prove your skills"

"Objection! There's no point in doing this, your Honour" Alex said

"Denied, proceed Mr. Williams"

"Thanks, Your Honour" He went to his desk and grabbed a paper and a pen. "I'm gonna write down a series of numbers more or less of the same size like the ones you can read in a license plate and I'm gonna move to the distance you were during the accident and I'm gonna show you the paper just the time you saw the car approximately, let's see if you can see the numbers or you just invented them"

"Ok; I have to stand up cos I wasn't sit"

"Yes, of course, just like you were in the accident" Mr. Collins wrote down BVJ – 423. "You ready?"

"I am"

"Let's go" And Collins showed the paper really swiftly. "You got it?"

"BVJ- 423"

"Busted!" House said lowly to Allison and she smiled.

"We are gonna do it again, you got lucky"

"Your Honour, I think that it is clear that Mr. Williams..."Alex started to say.

"One more time, Mr. Collins" And Alex rolled his eyes while Collins wrote ATL – 7457 and proceed to do the same operation.

"ATL – 7457" Mr. Williams responded firmly.

"Ok, Mr. Collins, it has been proved that Mr. Williams has eagle eyes, do you have anymore questions?"

"No, Your Honour" And went to his desk throwing his notepad violently.

"Another point in favour to us, Elsa" Alex whispered to Elsa, and she smiled.

"You chose very good witnesses" Elsa whispered back.

"Do you have anymore witnesses, Mr. Cameron?" Judge Petersen asked.

"No, Your Honour"

"Alright then, Mr. Collins is your turn now"

"Thanks, Your Honour. Dr. Elsa House, could you please take the stand?" Everybody paralyzed, nobody was expected that. Elsa stood up, winked to House and went to the stand looking so serene, confident.

"Dr. House, you knew Ethan Garner, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"What was your relationship with him?"

"He was my fiancé"

"How long have you been engaged to him?"

"Three weeks"

"Three weeks?"

"Yes, but we dated for almost 4 years"

"Were you living together?"

"Yes, after he proposed me we went to live together"

"Ok, could you tell us what happened that day?" Elsa took a deep breath and tried to hold her tears. "Dr. House"

"We were preparing our engagement party and it was also our opening party to our new apartment, we were running out of ice and Ethan left. On his way back, he went to pick up a bunch of red roses he had booked up too"

"What were you doing meanwhile?"

"I was at home, cooking and giving the latest details to everything".

"What happened then?"

"I was in the kitchen when all of the sudden I heard a dry blow, a harsh acceleration and people yelling. It happened so quickly. So, I ran to the window and I saw Ethan "She stopped to hold her tears in her eyes, she didn't want to cry. "I saw Ethan lying on the floor, after that, I ran to the street as fast as I could. He was very bad injured"

"Was he alive?"

"Yes"

"You reported he had lost consciousness in your arms?"

"Yes"

"Dr. House, how long have you been a doctor?"

"Objection! He wants to mislead Dr. House"

"I have a point here, Your Honour"

"Ok, answer Dr. House"

"5 months, I graduated 5 months ago at the Mount Sinai School of Medicine of New York University and right now, I'm specializing in Cardiology at the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital where I'm currently working as an intern in the Diagnostics section headed by Dr. Gregory House"

"I see, Dr. Gregory House embraced you?"

"No, sir. I applied for the job just like any other candidate. The fact that he's my uncle doesn't mean that I have priority. I got the job because I got good qualifications as a doctor" Elsa answered him dryly and shot him a defiant look

"Mr. Collins, I'm not seeing any point here" Judge Petersen said, she was getting tired.

"I have one, I promise!" He went right in front of her "Well, even so, Dr. House, you're still a rookie and who knows maybe your inexperience made you perform first aids incorrectly"

"Objection!! He's trying to implicate her!!"

"SOB" House said

"You were nervous; scared, he was your soul, he was dying, at those moments, you..."

"Objection!!! You don't have to answer to that, Elsa. Your Honour!!"

"Silence!! Dr. House, please"

"I'm a DOCTOR, Mr. Collins. I'm a rookie, yes, can't deny that. But, a doctor is always a rookie because every new case is different to another, every person is different, every body is a puzzle. Not everything is in books. I've performed first aid thousands of times in medical school. I was nervous; of course, this time the patient was my fiancée, I was worrying about his life but don't you think I would be the doing my best to save him? I DID NOT kill him. I'm used to see blood, organs, bones, entrails, people dying, I've seen my parents die, so don't come to me saying I was scared" A tense silence was now present in the room"

"Your Honour" Alex said breaking the silence. "The autopsy of Mr. Garner revealed that he died of internal bleeding, Dr. House's performance did not have anything to do." He stood up and handed the paper to the judge.


	6. The Trial Part 3

Judge Petersen examined the autopsy papers carefully and addressed to Mr. Collins.

"Mr. Collins, interrogating Dr. House has been pointless, I don't know what kind of game you wanted to play with those accusations..."

"My client doesn't deserve to go to jail, your Honour. He's a kid"

"Doesn't matter if he's a kid or an elder person, if he committed a crime, he must be punished"

"He doesn't deserve to go to jail"

"Then prove it, don't waste anymore time. We don't have all day!!" Judge Petersen said in an authorial voice. "Dr. House, you can come back to your sit, thank you" Elsa stood and went to her sit; House squeezed her shoulder when she was back to her sit.

"You're alright?" Alex whispered while Elsa was drinking a bit of water.

"I'm fine" She said and smiled him.

"Mr. Martin Coleman, take the stand, please" Mr. Collins announced.

"Mr. Coleman, were you driving a red Beetle the day of the accident?"

"Yes, I did"

"Could you tell me where you were going?"

"I was going home"

"Did you see Mr. Garner?"

"I don't remember"

"You don't remember?"

"All happened so quickly. I bumped with something but..."

"Is true you didn't stop?"

"Yes, I got scared, I, I, I didn't know what to do" Coleman was getting really nervous.

"Ok, no more questions for now"

"Mr. Cameron, please" Judge Petersen announced

"Mr. Coleman, how old are you?"

"I'm 17"

"How long have you been driving?"

"Almost two years"

"How often do you drink alcohol?"

"Objection!"

"Denied"

"Only when I go out at night"

"Only when you go out at night?. Well, it's interesting because you hit Mr. Garner at 6 pm and you were already marking 1,2 mm of alcohol in your blood. Was your watch broken or you're lying to me?"

"Damn it" Collins mutted

"I took a few beers, so what?"

"So what? Are you kidding me? You killed a man because you were drunk!!" He paused. "The red Beetle is yours, right?"

"Yes!" Alex nodded and when to his desk and grabbed some papers.

"I think you are young enough to still remember the tale of Pinocchio because you're like him"

"Objection, he's insulting my client!"

"Your Honour, I have a point, this time is true. And it's a very interesting one"

"Go on!"

"Martin Alexander Coleman, son of Paul William Coleman, CEO of Coleman Exportations, one of the most important companies of NYC." He read" I've just reached the conclusion that this boy here has been covered up by his dad"

"Objection!"

"Oh, what people would say if they find out what a criminal Paul Coleman's son is and how that could damage the company!"

"Objection! Your Honour, there's no point..."

"Mr. Cameron, please!"

"Why am I thinking this? All of you must think. Well, let me show you. First proof and lie: Mr. Coleman said that the red Beetle is his, wrong!! Belongs to John Clark, here you can read it, Your Honour. Second proof and lie: When someone drives a car is because you have a driving license..."

"Objection!! My client does have a driving license; he presented it in the previous trial"

"Yes, yes, he has, but a forged one. Can't understand why nobody could see it before" Alex sent a defiant look to the judge. "Was done by professionals, can't deny it. Mr. Coleman Senior must have spent quite a lot of money for that, it's a pity, it didn't work, wasted money that could have been used for a more profitable thing" He smiled.

"He's sarcastic, I like it" House whispered to Cameron and she smiled

"Coleman is trapped" Cameron said

"So, let's sum up, you were driving a car which it was not yours, without license, drunk, bumped with something and then couldn't remember if it was Mr. Garner or not. A person is quite noticeable, you know, and more if that person is on your hood for a few seconds and obstructs your view. That's why you speeded away, you wanted him to fall from the hood" Coleman was now looking to his lawyer while this one waved his head. "Could you justify me all that without lies, Mr. Coleman or is it a mission impossible? Coleman burst in tears and Collins put his hands in his head. "I'm done, Your Honour" And Alex went back to his desk sporting a big smile.

"Mr. Collins, something else to add" Collins remained silent. "The trial will be taken up again in an hour with the result of the appealing"

"All rise!" And everybody stood up while the judge abandoned the room


	7. Peace

_**Thanks for the corrections and for keeping reading!! You're great!!**_

After an hour, everybody returned to the room. Elsa did not move, she decided to have some time alone for herself whereas Alex, Allison & Greg went outside to take some fresh air. During the time she was alone, Elsa recapitulated everything that had been said during the interrogatories and how could Collins wanted to implicate her when she only wanted to save Ethan. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't feel that someone was caressing her shoulders and jumped at the touch.

"Are you alright?" House asked her concerned.

"Yeah, yeah!" She smiled. "You scared me" She stopped. "I was distracted"

"What were you thinking?" House said while he was taking his seat but she couldn't answer him because people were starting to come in quickly. "We'll talk later, ok?" She nodded.

"All rise!"

"Ready for the result?" Alex whispered. Elsa nodded.

"Good morning again. After this hour of deliberations, I think it is time to pass sentence" Judge Petersen announced. All of the sudden, House took Allison's hand and started to say in a very low voice "Please, please, let it be good".

"In the case of Elsa House vs. Martin Coleman, we find Martin Coleman guilty of the death of Ethan Garner and would be condemned to 10 years and rehab due to knocking down, driving under alcohol effects without license and falsification. Case closed". While hearing these words, Elsa started to smile and cry of happiness

"Yes!" House said and squeezed Cameron's hand.

"All rise!" Judge Petersen abandoned the room and the guards took custody of Martin Coleman.

"We did it, Elsa" Alex said holding her hand.

"You did it! Thank you!" And she hugged him tightly. "Thank you" Then she turned and hugged House.

"It's over!" House whispered.

"Finally!" She whispered him back.

"Elsa, I love your hugs, at the end I got used to them, but you are staining my jacket with your tears"

"Oh, shut up!" She said patting his chest. "These are not tears of sadness, they are of happiness at the end" Cameron and Alex smiled at her.

"Let's get out of here" Cameron said while hugging Elsa too.

"Yeah, we must celebrate!!" House said.

"Would you mind to wait for me outside? I'd like to say goodbye to Marianne and the rest of the family." All three nodded and abandoned the room.

"Elsa, darling!" Marianne said while approaching her, she wasn't alone, her husband Peter, her son Nathan & her daughter Isabelle were behind her. "It's finally over"

"It is, thank God. We can all live in peace now" Marianne smiled.

"We can all move on with our lives now. You can move on with your life" Elsa smiled. "Say thanks to Alex from our part"

"I will"

"And Elsa, marry Alex" Elsa started to laugh hysterically. "I'm serious, Elsa, we have been talking about it on the phone" Now, Marianne placed a hand on her cheek. "You're young, beautiful and he's adorable. Don't lose another chance to be happy, don't lose him. You know Ethan wouldn't like to see you unhappy"

"We won't like to see you that way either. Our Elsa is a lively person, always with a smile" Peter said and Elsa couldn't hold her tears.

"You have our blessing, don't feel it's too soon"

"Thank you. Oh, god, I'm crying again, if Greg sees me this way again, he'll get desperate" Elsa said chuckling a little "I love you all, you are in my heart, you know"

"We have always considered you like another daughter" Peter said.

"Why don't you, Greg, Allison and Alex come to dinner someday?" Isabelle said.

"We'll come, promise!" Elsa said while all were heading to the parking lot where Allison, Greg & Alex were waiting for her. "I'll call you"

"Ok, darling, take good care" Marianne hugged Elsa again and then Elsa did the same to the other members of the Garner family.

"Cuddy, it's House" House said.

"Hey, how did it go?"

"We won. Alex is the man" House said patting Alex's back.

"How's he talking to?" Elsa asked Cameron.

"Lisa" Elsa nodded.

"Oh, that's great! Give my congratulations to Elsa." Cuddy said

"I will, look, tell Wilson about it, ok?"

"I'm here, House" Wilson said.

"What are you doing in Cuddy's office? Oh, I know she was craving you, uh, naughty boy!"

"Oh, God, I really don't wanna know what it's happening there" Cameron said.

"Shut up, House. He brought me some papers, period"

"Yeah, right! Like I would believe"

"Think what you want!!"

"Alright, mom, oh, before I forget, we're gonna celebrate the winning tonight, so if you two crave each other tonight, postpone it. Bye!!" And he hung. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, but I'd like to go some place before" Elsa answered.

"Go! It's early. In the meantime, Alex and I will start to prepare everything for tonight"

"You sure?" House said.

"Yeah, as long as you buy chocolate cake" Cameron said.

"I know the right place" Elsa said as she headed to the car.

"See ya, Ally" House kissed Allison and then went running to the car. "Where are we going?" Elsa then stopped walking.

"Wait a sec, I need to do something" Elsa went running to where Allison and Alex were.

"Elsa, where are you...?" House said.

"Wait!" Elsa yelled.

"You've forgotten something?" Allison asked her.

"I forgot this" And she kissed Alex's lips passionately, then Alex returned the kiss the same way.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!! I'm getting jealous now!" House yelled in the distance and Allison threw him some kisses from there. "Hey, those are not real kisses, you'll pay for that later"

"We'll talk later" Alex said and she nodded.

"See you in Princeton" Elsa said and gave him one final peck.


	8. A New Beginning?

I'm FINALLY done with the exams at college, so I FINALLY could continue with the story.

UChapter 33: A New Beginning?/U

"So, are you going to tell me what were you thinking before?" House asked Elsa.

"Oh, nothing serious, really. I was recapitulating all the events that have been happening to me all my life"

"Wow, that's profound!" House said in an ironic tone

"Hey, don't laugh at me!!" Elsa said and nudged him

"Can you tell me where the heck are we going?"

"We're almost there"

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"I need see Ethan one more time" House now stared at her.

A few minutes later, they parked near a cemetery. Now, House understood Elsa's words and thoughts, she needed to see Ethan one more time in order to move on with her life next to Alex.

"I go with you" House said. Elsa nodded and started to walk. When they were closed to Ethan's tomb, House felt Elsa needed to be alone for a moment, so he stayed behind and let Elsa continue. A few more steps and Elsa was in front of the tomb of Ethan Joel Garner.

"Hi Ethan" Elsa stopped. "We won, we did it!" She paused. "Months and months of desperation have come to end, you can rest now, your family can rest and I can rest too. But even, he's been punished, I still don't have the power to bring you back to life, honey" She was now fighting not to cry but her eyes were watery. "The first months without you have been unbearable, but after I came back from Barcelona, I felt strength inside me, and I knew it was you who was sending me this strength, you wanted me to move on with my life. I did, I graduated and I'm working with my uncle now." She let go a small chuckle. "You've sent me Alex, I know you did, you know I'm a spiritual person and that I believe in these things. It's a sign to show me that I should stay with him, it's your approval. He's been like an angel fallen from the sky because he's brought me the peace all we needed it. Thank You!" Now, Elsa was resting a hand on the tomb and caressed it. "You'll always be in my heart; I know you'll be taking care of me from Heaven. I'll always love you" She paused and let herself feel everything that surrounded her.

"Elsa, are you ready?" House said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Seems it's gonna start raining" Elsa kissed the red rose she was carrying and placed it carefully on the tomb.

"Shall we?" Elsa said as came back next to House and they started their way back to the car holding each other.

"Are you okay?" House said concerned

"Better than ever" She said smiling at him.

During their trip back to Princeton, they got caught by a big storm.

"I think we should stop in the next gas station" Elsa suggested.

"Yes, it's the best we can do"

"Call Allison"

"Yes, because otherwise, she'll start worrying and you don't know how she gets" Elsa laughed.

"Hello?"

"Ally?"

"Greg, hey, where are you?"

"We're on our way but we got caught by the storm. Look, we're gonna stop in the next gas station until the weather calms down a bit, ok?"

"Ok, I was getting worried"

"What!!? Can't hear you well!! Can you speak a bit louder?"

"I said I was worried but now that you called I'm relieved"

"Oh, okay, look, I'll call you again as soon as we get to Princeton, ok?"

"Fine"

"Oh, we've bought the chocolate cake but like we're gonna be stopped for a while, maybe Elsa and I will eat it."

"Hey, don't you dare, Greg!! I wanna taste it too"

"Um, I'll think about it because you've been a bad girl, you didn't kiss me, you just throw them" Elsa was rolling her eyes.

"I'll keep some pieces for you and Alex" Elsa yelled.

"Don't listen to her!" House said.

"Thanks Elsa" Allison yelled through the phone.

"Hey, girl, stop yelling at me, you're gonna deafen me." Cameron laughed.

"I love you, babe. See ya" House said.

"I love you too. Be careful!" Cameron said

"We will, bye"

"Bye"

"Is the gas station really far? I can't hardly see anything"

"It should be really close" House said.

"What's that sound?"

"The rain falling?" House said ironically.

"I know that, the other sound. Seems like an aircraft flying low"

"Yeah, it's close"

Then all of the sudden, a light aircraft crashed into the motorway and Elsa did a violent sharp turn in order to avoid the car which was in front of them which also did sharp turn. The car stopped without crashing anything.

"You alright, Elsa?" House could say.

"I, I, I'm fine" She said trembling. "I'm fine"

"You're hurt?"

"No, I don't think so. You?"

"No, I'm fine. Come on, you check the other car and call 911"

"And you?"

"I'm gonna check the aircraft"

"Greg, be careful, it could explode" He nodded

Both left the car, and went inside the heavy rain, getting soaked instantly, Elsa went to the car and House directly to the aircraft.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"I can't breathe well"

"You are hyperventilating, you need to calm down" The woman nodded. "Ok, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth"

"Elizabeth, good. I'm Elsa. Look I'm gonna call 911"

"Don't let me alone"

"No, I'm gonna stay right here, ok? Keep breathing calmly, you're doing it very well"

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello, there's been an accident in the 206th road, about 25 kilometres far from Princeton, a light aircraft has crashed and two cars have been involved. The cars passengers are safe and sound, but the aircraft passengers could have major injuries.

"Ok, we're on our way"

"How're you Elizabeth?"

"Better, thanks"

"You think you'll be able to help me"

"I think so"

"Ok, come with me. I'm sorry you'll get soaked"

"Not a problem, we're having a very hot summer" Elsa smiled.

"Greg!! Greg!!"

"I'm right here" He was holding a little girl on his arms. "She's okay, just a few bruises and cuts, and a bit scared"

"How many people are in there?"

"Not sure"

House gave Elsa the little girl who was crying and went inside the aircraft again. "It's okay, sweetheart. Elizabeth, can you go to my car and get my bag, please?"

"Sure"

"Where's my mom?"

"She's here, honey. Don't worry"

"Here, Elsa" Elizabeth handed the bag to Elsa.

"You know how to do this?"

"I'm a doctor" Elsa smiled.

"Alright then"

House was now carrying the little girl's mother, she had a dislocated shoulder and some bruises.

"Mom!" The little girl went straight to her mom as soon as she saw her.

"Kate!"

"Ma'am, how many people are in the aircraft?"

"My husband, my daughter and me" Elsa nodded. A few seconds later, House was bringing the father and pilot of the aircraft.

"He's okay. They have been lucky" House was leaving again.

"Where are going you now?"

"I'm gonna check again"

"They said they were three" But House couldn't hear due to the heavy rain.

"Why don't we go inside the car?"

"Yeah, thanks miss" The father said to Elsa.

Once everybody was inside the car, they could hear a little explosion.

"GREG!!" Elsa yelled and went running to where the aircraft was.


	9. Under The Rain

Special hugs to Mel4housecam for the sweet words. Thanks for the reviews!! You're fantastic, guys!

"GREG!!" Elsa ran as faster as she could to be near House. There was a small explosion in the front part and the back part of the aircraft was sunken. The left wing was squashing House. "Greg!!" Now, she was next to him.

"I'm stuck"

"It's okay, I'm gonna take you out" She was now trying by all means to move that wing but was too heavy. "I can't, it's too heavy"

"Yes, you can, come on again. 1, 2, 3" And with a little help of House himself, both could free him.

"Let me take you out from here before this makes a big explosion". She was now lifting House as carefully as she could, she knew he was injured. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!" House let out a scream of pain. "I know, it hurts, honey. Come on!!" And they walked far from the aircraft.

"Elsa, Elsa, stop. I can't" Elsa put him back to the floor and started to check his injuries. She quickly started to unbutton his shirt. "Elsa, I know I'm irresistible and sexy but it's not the time."

"Shut up, your forehead is bleeding; I need something to stop it. I'm just wearing my bra behind my t-shirt, nothing else. You wear a t-shirt behind your shirt, so, shirt off!!" Elsa quickly made a ball with the shirt so she could stop the bleeding.

"Can you hold it yourself? I need to check something"

"That was my favourite shirt!"

"I'll clean it, don't worry. Hold it, damn it!" And he did so.

"Your left shoulder is dislocated. Can you move the legs well?"

"Yeah, but my stomach hurts" Elsa lifted his t-shirt. "Hey, girl!!" She was touching his abdomen.

"You have three fractured ribs"

"Ok, you're alright?" House said a neutral tone while Elsa was holding his other hand

"How can you ask me this, Greg? No, I'm alright. You're here bad injured under this terrible storm and the bloody ambulance is not here yet"

"Elsa!"

"What?"

"I'm feeling sleepy"

"No, no, you can't fall asleep. I will slap your face if you close your eyes. Talk to me, damn it" He laughed and then let out a cry of pain.

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Whatever you want"

"Ok, can I tell you how I think you're feeling right now? She nodded."You're thinking, I've lived this before."

"I don't want lose you, Greg. Don't you think I've had enough? All the men I've loved have passed away, my dad, Ethan. I don't want you to go anywhere, ok? So, you better not die, you hear me, Greg House, you're about to marry Ally, you'll become a father, you'll be a grandfather. We found each other after years without seeing us and it's not been that bad. After the death of my dad, I've always considered you my second father, Greg. And I would give my soul to the Devil for your well being, you hear me! I love you"

"You've brought me near to tears, nice try"

"It's the truth!"

"Well, first, I'm very lucky to have a very beautiful "fake" daughter and second, I've had an infarction, I've been shot, this is nothing compared to what I've had before. You are not gonna get rid of me that easy." Elsa smiled but she was worried about the wound on his forehead.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"We don't know. We had decided not to place a date until the trial was over"

"Thank You"

"But, now we'll have to delay it... AGAIN!!! I'm not marrying this way. Look at me, I'm a mess. I have to be as strong as an oak for the honeymoon, if you know what I mean". House said with a mischievous smile.

"Greg, that's way too much information for me, stop it!" She said laughing. How can this man be in this mood when he's bad injured? Making jokes and keeping his sarcasm. Definitely, he's unique in the mankind.

"I guess that after that big kiss I've seen between you and Alex" Elsa placed her hand on his mouth in order to shut him but House kept talking. "You two are more than just lawyer and client, aren't you?"

"Sshhh! Can't you hear it?"

"Here we go again with the game of the sounds"

"It's a siren. Oh, thank God!!"

Elizabeth approached them.

"Elsa, the ambulances are coming!!"

"Yeah, finally!!"

"How's he doing?"

"I'm soaked wet" House said

"He's "fine", how are the others?"

"They are fine. I gave the little girl some sweets you got in your bag"

"She didn't touch the chocolate cake, did she?" House said

"What chocolate cake?"

"Nothing, Elizabeth." Elsa said rolling her eyes.

The ambulances finally arrived.

"I need a stretcher here"

"Are you injured, miss?"

"Nothing serious. Get the stretcher!!"

"Now, be very careful. He has three fractured ribs and his shoulder dislocated" They entered in the ambulance.

"Straight to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to the attention of Dr. Lisa Cuddy & Dr. James Wilson"

"Need a sedative, you clean his wound while I check his vitals" The nurse was now staring Elsa.

"Do what she says, man!" House complained.

"I'm a doctor" Elsa said, and the nurse quickly did what she ordered.

"Tell me what you see, Elsa"

"Your pulse is low; you've lost a lot of blood. I cannot tell you if the ribs have damaged the lungs, can you breathe well?"

"Yeah but I have a headache"

"I don't like this bruise you have in the forehead. We'll have to do an MRI"

"Thank you"

"You're gonna be fine, you'll see"

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at the doors of the ER of the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Elsa stepped out of the ambulance never letting House's hand.

"Elsa!" Wilson ran to her side. "Greg!" He paused. "What happened?"

"I love you, Elsa" House said before the doors closed.

"I'm sorry, miss. You can't go inside"

"What? I'm his niece, I'm doctor, let me in"

"I'm sorry, miss" Wilson was putting aside Elsa.

"James, I need to go there, you don't understand. I need to be by his side" Elsa was now starting to freak out and her eyes went wet.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Wilson was now holding her head with both hands. "Calm down, he's in good hands. You need medical attention too, you're bleeding, you have cuts, you need to change your clothes or you'll get a pneumonia, you get it?"

"Get in there right now, James!!"

"Elsa!" Cuddy approached her. "Go inside, James. I take care of her" James nodded.

"I'll let you know everything"

As soon as Wilson disappeared, Elsa turned to Cuddy and started crying.

"I need to be near him, Lisa" Cuddy was hugging her.

"I know, I know. Come on; let me cure you these cuts and you need to change your clothes to dry ones. I'll get you something hot to drink; you've spent too many hours down the rain. We won't take long, you'll see"

"Ok!" She said as she was drying her tears.


	10. Hope

Cuddy and Elsa went to the locker room.

"Come on, take off your clothes" Elsa didn't hear her, she was distracted, so Lisa sat next to her and squeezed her shoulder. "Elsa, honey, you need to take off your wet clothes"

"I don't have any spare clothes here" Elsa reacted a little after Lisa's second try.

"I'm gonna get some scrubs for you"

"Ally!" She said all of the sudden. "I need to call her, she must be worrying" And she stood up.

"Dry yourself while I call Allison, I'm gonna get your scrubs and I'll be right back before you expect, ok?" Elsa nodded.

Lisa went to get the scrubs and call Cameron.

"Hello...Greg?"

"Hi, Allison, it's Lisa"

"Lisa, hi. I'm waiting for Greg to call. Elsa and Greg got caught by the storm"

"Ally, darling..."

"What's going on?" Allison was starting to imagine the worst.

"Greg and Elsa got involved in an accident"

"What??!!" Allison's face turned pale and broke down to the floor.

"Ally, what's wrong?!" Alex said and went to her side.

"They are here, Ally" Cuddy continued.

"How bad is it, Lisa?" Cameron was getting desperate.

"I don't know about Greg yet. James is with him"

"And Elsa?"

"What's going on with Elsa?" Ally!!" Alex was insisting.

"I'm curing her wounds"

"We'll be there in 20"

"I'll be here" Cameron hung the phone and couldn't move.

"Ally! Allison!! What's going on?"

"Greg and... Elsa, we have to go to the hospital. They had an accident."

"Oh, God! How are they?"

"Cuddy hasn't given me too much detail." She paused. "Oh, My God, Alex, I'm so scared" Alex hugged her.

"They are going to be fine. Come on, let's go!"

Back to the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital...

"Just talked with Ally. She's on her way. Alex too." Cuddy said while she was curing Elsa's wounds. She had a sore wrist and shoulder, some bruises and cuts.

"Thank You, Lisa" Elsa whispered, her eyes wet.

"He's gonna be okay, he's strong" Lisa said while rising her chin a little in order to cheer her up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Let me stay in the waiting room. I can't be waiting here. I need to be near him, please"

"Ok, but I stay with you"

Minutes and minutes passed by and Elsa had already paced up and down that hallway about thousands of times. Still no news about her dear Greg. She tried by all means not to think about something tragic, she only prayed for hope. She had even thought going to the chapel but quickly forgot that idea, she needed to be there. She was alone in that room, Cuddy had to go to the restroom, something typical in pregnant woman.

"Elsa!" Cameron yelled and ran towards Elsa.

"Ally!" Both hugged tightly and kissed.

"Are you alright?" Cameron said as Alex approached them.

"I'm fine, just minor injuries"

"Elsa, honey!" Alex hugged her and kissed her. "Thank God, you're okay"

"How's Greg?" Cameron continued.

"I don't know, they didn't let me go in. James is in there with him. They are taking too much time"

"What are his injuries?"

"I checked him and he has three fractured ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a bad wound in the forehead. I really hope that the fractured ribs haven't damaged the lungs, he could breathe well. I'm worried about the forehead's wound. When we got in the ambulance, his pulse was low; he's lost a lot of blood but remained conscious all the time. Let's see what the MRI shows"

"Oh, God, Greg! Now things were starting to look better for all of us" Elsa held Cameron's hand and hugged her.

"What really happened?" Alex asked while all three were taking a seat.

"It all happened after Greg had called Ally. I heard a light aircraft flying low and before I could realize, it crashed near in front of us. We had a car in front of us and I could dodge it while the other car dodged the aircraft. We left our car, Greg went straight to the aircraft and I checked the other car. The passenger wasn't injured at all, she was just hyperventilating. I called 911" She paused. "Greg rescued the three passengers of the aircraft; any of them had serious injuries. Then, Greg went back to the aircraft to check if there was someone else in there, I told him that one else was in there but he couldn't hear me because of the heavy rain. I was helping to get the wounded into the car when it took place an explosion. The aircraft sunk and Greg got stuck under one of the wings. I could free him, and I started to check him. The ambulance took more than 30 minutes to come. In the meantime, I gave him conversation so he wouldn't fall asleep and this goddamn man still had time to think of snarky comments and joke about the chocolate cake. Can you believe it?"

"God, this man is... he's House" Cameron said with a little smile.

"James!" Elsa said and stood up.

"How's he?" Allison said.

"He'll be fine" Allison, Elsa and Alex hugged each other.

"The MRI is clean, the fractured ribs didn't damage the lungs and we put the shoulder on its place. He's resting now"

"Can we see him?" Cameron asked

"Come with me"

Wilson led Allison, Elsa & Alex to House's room.

"He's sedated now. He'll be awake in the morning" Wilson announced.

"Thank You, James!" Allison said.

"Thanks, James" Elsa said. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled you that way, I was nervous"

"It's okay, don't worry" He said while caressing her arm.

"Thanks"

"If you need me, I'll be around" Both nodded and Wilson left.

Then all three entered the room...

"Greg, honey!" Allison said as she approached to the bed. He couldn't hear her. She went to his side and kissed his forehead. "You've scared me, but that doesn't matter, you're okay"

Elsa was now in the other side of the bed and holding House's hand and with the other hand she was holding Ethan's hand.

"Elsa, you want me to go home and get some clothes for you"

"Yes, please, if you don't mind"

"Not at all, here" And Elsa gave him her keys

"Ally, you need something?"

"No, thanks"

"I won't take long" And Alex kissed Elsa softly and left.

Both Allison and Elsa sit down one at each side of Greg's bed and tried to sleep a little; their hands never leaving Greg's.


	11. Sleepy Head

Darkness, that's what I am seeing now. But why is darkness black? Why not grey? It's a dark colour too. Why am I thinking about this nonsense? Um, let me try to see some clarity. One, two, three...come on eyes, oh; I'm starting to see some lights. Come on, a bit more. That's it! Ok, now let me check: Legs checked, mind...um, let's see I'm Dr. Gregory House, I was born on June 11th, today is June 2nd, I'm engaged, a,b,c,d,e,f yeah, mind checked, arms checked but hurt, same happens with the stomach, hands, um, hands!! Hands are trapped with something!! Oh, thank God, it's Ally's hand. How beautiful does my Ally look when she's asleep! I have to remind myself to wake up before her so I can observe her for long time. I can swear she must have been so worried. I'm sorry, honey. Man, I need to marry you ASAP. What about my other hand? Trapped by Elsa's. Another beauty!! I'm such a lucky guy! She looks tired though. Oh, she got hurt!! Her wrist is bandaged. I have to talk with her about the father-daughter thing we started talking on the road. Fatherhood has always scared me a bit, but now that I have Ally, I wouldn't mind at all. A little Greg or Ally, they will definitely get the beauty of her mother and my genius. So, why not? I wouldn't mind having Elsa as my daughter too. These sedatives are really affecting me, I'm turning a cheesy man, damn it!! Oh, Elsa's waking up, no, no!! Sleeping Beauty, go back to sleep!! You can't see me awake, ok, eyes closed again, I'm gonna stay in the role that I haven't woken up yet.

Elsa was definitely getting awake, her hand never losing her uncle's. First thing she did was looking at him and the monitors, he definitely was looking better, the expression of pain was gone, then she took a look at the other side of the bed, she saw Ally still asleep.

"Elsa!" Alex whispered. He was lying in a little armchair of the corner

"Hey!"

"How are you doing?" He said while approached her

"Better, my wrist doesn't hurt but my shoulder still does"

"Good morning, honey" And he kissed her softly.

"I like this kid" House said by himself.

"I've brought you some fresh clothes, when I arrived you and Ally were asleep, so I thought it was convenient to let you rest"

"Thank You"

"Gonna grab something for breakfast, orange juice & sandwich are fine to you?"

"Yeah, perfect. Bring something for Ally too"

"Was thinking of her too. I'll be right back"

Allison was woken up by the noise of the hallway when Alex opened the door. She exactly did the same actions as Elsa did when she woke up.

"Good morning!"

"Elsa, good morning!"

"You're awake, Ally!!. I was really missing your sweet voice" House said by himself.

"Has he woken up?"

"Not yet"

"I'll be in a few minutes, keep talking a bit more" House continued.

"He's a sleepy head!! Cuddy has put him in heavy sedatives"

"Cuddy!! You'll pay for that later!!"

"Where's Alex?"

"He went to grab some breakfast for you and me"

"Ok, enough, I can't stand it anymore. I'm tired of pretending, I'm hungry and I wanna kiss my fiancée and my... "daughter""

"What about me? I'm hungry too" House said in a very awake voice.

"Greg!!" Ally and Elsa said in unison.

"That's me" He said while both stood up of their chairs and sit next to Greg and held him.

"Careful ladies. I know I'm irresistible!" House said

"How are you feeling, honey?" Allison said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Sore, but I feel that a REAL kiss would make my sore body feel better" He said with a devilish smile.

"Greg!" Allison blushed.

"See, I wasn't kidding you when I told you he was joking while we were waiting for the ambulance" Elsa said with a smile.

"Come here!" Allison leaned and kissed him softly on the lips, but House hardened and put more passion to the kiss and Allison responded the same way too.

"Ok, enough!" Elsa said chuckling.

"Hey, you shut up, I saw the way Alex kissed you this morning, I was feeling jealous"

"You were awake?" Elsa said.

"My conscience was awake" Elsa was staring him. "Ok, I was awake"

"Why didn't you wake us up?" Allison said.

"Because you were so peaceful asleep and because I wanted you to see me awake when you were awake" Both smiled.

"Well, we forgive you, right Ally?"

"Ok, my saviour, you're not gonna kiss me or what?"

"Now, you want me to kiss you? You said it damage your reputation"

"Being kissed by such beautiful women is always a pleasure"

"And why don't you kiss me this time? Remember I was the one who saved you"

"Oh, that's blackmailing!"

"Greg! I think she deserves it, don't you think? What would have done without you?" Allison said with a pleading stare.

"Ok, come here, my saviour!" Elsa approached him and House gave her a huge kiss on the cheek and held her tight with his right arm because the other one was immobilized and whispered her "Thank you, Elsa. I'd like to talk to you in private later" and kissed her again. "You should have seen her, Ally. She was yelling at the guys of the ambulance, never seen that side of you, Elsa. You actually scared me!!" He said with a trembling voice.

"Shut Up!" Elsa said and all three laughed. But Greg couldn't laugh all he wanted because his stomach hurt.

"I think I'm gonna talk to Cuddy for a transfer to the ER"

"Over my dead body!" Elsa said and then House looked at Ally.

"Ally, what do you think?"

"Over mine too"

"The feminine invasion will continue after that"

"Deep down, you like having your women around, so stop complaining" Ally said.

"You know, you're right, you're my ladies".

All of the sudden, the door opened and Alex entered the room.

"Dr. House, you're awake"

"Hey, Alex, what took you so long? I'm starving here" House answered

"Sorry, the cafeteria was so crowded"

"It's okay, honey" Allison said to her brother.

"How are you doing, Dr. House?" Alex said as he gave out the breakfast.

"Cut it off, Alex. Call me Greg, we're family, man!"

"All right, Greg"

"I'm in good company, can't you see? I'm doing well."

"That's cool. Btw, Elsa, a police officer was asking for you, I guess it's for the car"

"Oh, yeah" She stopped. "You mind if I go and change to fresh clothes and I go talk with the officer?"

"Go, don't worry, darling" Allison said.

"And at the same time, I'll let you alone some time" Elsa winked her as she stood up.

"Take my breakfast, Greg" Alex said.

"Thank you"

"If you need something, just let us know. We'll be right back" Elsa kissed House again and then she left behind Alex


	12. Open Your Heart

"At last, we are alone" Allison said and House smiled.

"Ally, marry me now"

"What do you mean now?"

"I mean now, we go to the hospital's chapel and we marry"

"I, but Greg... you..."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm looking like crap"

"Honey, I didn't mean that. I just want you to be perfectly healthy, fit and handsome"

"I know, I want that too" He kissed her. "I have to look completely desirable for the honeymoon" Allison laughed. "I can't wait to marry you, soon to be Mrs. House" He said while brushing her hair with his fingers softly.

"I feel the same. But first, we have to place the date, what about Christmas?"

"No way I'm waiting that long" He paused. "What about mid-end August?"

"Greg, are you crazy? This is in less than a month!! There's no time"

"I'll help you, Elsa will help you" Allison was staring him. "Please, please" He said pouting.

"Um, August 23rd?"

"Me likey!!" And both kissed again. They both stayed in silence holding each other.

"Greg"

"What honey?"

"I'm so happy you are okay, I couldn't have resisted losing you" She paused. "Next time, you play the hero role, call Superman, ok?"

"I definitely will, but this time, Elsa has been the heroine" Allison chucked.

"I'm happy Elsa and my brother are together"

"Me too, they look so happy. She deserves it"

"Indeed. You want more orange juice?"

"No, I'm fine" Allison finished it.

"While we were waiting for the ambulance, Elsa confessed me that she considered me like his second father"

"That's very nice"

"I'm starting to see her as my daughter too but she's not my daughter"

"Greg, since Elsa has come, I don't know, I've known you for many years and I've never seen you that close with a person not even with Wilson"

"I'm SO closed too you now"

"I know, but I meant before we started dating"

"Oh!"

"A very close and caring bonding, I don't know, I felt like whoa, if he's that way with her, I can't imagine how he's gonna be with his own children" Greg chuckled. "I'm serious, Greg. You don't know how lucky I feel to have you as my future husband"

"So you want a little Greg or Ally?"

"There's no questioning on that"

"I'm gonna have lots of fun doing that"

"Greg!" She said blushing. "Hey, why don't you tell me more about Elsa and your brother?"

"My brother?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind"

"My brother and I were so close to each other, he was year older than me. We went to medical school together, we had a band together. People knew us as the Ohio Docs" Allison laughed "We used to play on the weekends; we actually had a nice audience. We mainly played rock, blues and jazz. Will played the drums and the guitar and I played the piano"

"Elsa and you should form the band again. You at the piano, Elsa singing, Alex at the guitar and I can make the chorus"

"Since when do you sing?"

"I was in the choir when I was a little girl but I don't sing like Elsa does"

"See, I will never finish your puzzle, Ally. You're a box of surprises"

"So are you" She smiled. "Your brother and your sister in law met in a conference, right?"

"Yeah, he went to Barcelona for a Cardiology conference. There, she met Monica. He was going to stay there for three days. After those three days, he called and said he was staying there indefinitely. My mom thought he was out of his mind, how his good William could do that!! I was the rebel, not him" He smiled. "It was love at first sight. After a month he was there, I travelled to Barcelona and believe me, Monica was the perfect woman for him. She was intelligent, lovely, nice and beautiful. Elsa has definitely got her beauty, she looks just like her. They married on spring and a year later, Elsa was born. My parents only went to Barcelona for the wedding. They didn't want to come with me when I travelled again to meet the little girl. They met her when Will and Monica came to Ohio with the baby. I travelled to Barcelona as much as I could. I loved the city and I loved to be around my bro, his wife and the baby. I spent every summer with them. I've seen Elsa growing up, I taught her how to play the piano, how to ride a motorbike in secret because her mother didn't want to" House smiled. Then, Will & Monica had to go to a conference in Vienna, Elsa stayed with Mrs. Pons, as Monica was orphan, so Elsa didn't have maternal grandparents to stay with. They caught a very strong storm in the middle of the flight and the plane crashed. Their bodies were never found because the aircraft burnt, only three people survived. It was a tragedy" House's eyes were getting wet at that point and Ally stroked his cheek.

"If you don't feel to continue, don't do it, honey"

"No, I want to, sooner or later, I had to tell you"

"Ok" She said softly.

"Once I knew about the tragedy, I flew to Barcelona and I took care of Elsa. She was 12. My parents came to Barcelona a week later when I told them that the rescue team abandoned the searching in the accident area. Since that moment, I blamed my parents for their attitude, his son had just died and they couldn't even take a plane and be near their granddaughter. They weren't interested in how the searching was doing. Once they finally came, we did a memorial funeral and as soon as it finished, my parents left the city. I stayed with Elsa, I talked with her long about what had happened to her life, and I asked to choose if she wanted to stay to Barcelona or come with me to Ohio. In that moment, I was able to stay with her in Barcelona and start a new life there but she chose Ohio and we came back. She installed in my grandparents' and I went to see her every weekend. The last time I saw her was days before she turned 18, she told she was moving to NYC, by that time I was already with Stacey and our last conversation was an argument about her. She has never liked Stacey and well, she told me that I deserved a better woman and see, she was SO right. Two days after Elsa left to NYC, I got the infarction and Stacey left me. I should have listened to Elsa. That's life! We all make mistakes. But if it hadn't been for the infarction, I wouldn't have met the greatest woman in the world" And House kissed Ally's hand.

"You didn't tell Elsa about the infarction?"

"No, I told her once I was recovered." He paused "We spent 5 years without seeing each other after she moved to NYC. We only talked by phone and sent emails"

"Why?"

"I don't quite know, maybe because she found out why her dad and I weren't talking to each other in his last years of life or because she needed some time away from direct family contact. I don't know, I've never asked her why"

"Why you and William didn't talk?"

"You really wanna know?" She nodded

"He stole my notes of an experiment I was doing and he used them on his purpose"

"Greg, you shared everything with him"

"He could have asked them and I would have gladly shared them with him"

"Yep, he could. Maybe he had a purpose?"

"After William died, I blamed myself... but now everything is resolved"

"How?"

"Elsa found some of his journals, and they were full of half-written letters directed to me. They were letters of apology and yes, he had a very good purpose to steal those notes. He wanted to present my experiment in the most important Nephrology conference of the world. He prepared it all under my name. It was going to be a surprise. I never knew it; I read it in his journal"

"Why don't you try to present that experiment again?"

"Maybe" He stopped. "I think I will, for the memory of Will. I've always attended his conferences, he was an excellent doctor and I never dared to give any conference"

"I guess Will did that in secret because he believed in you, and he thought that if he didn't do it, your talent will never be discovered" House nodded. "I will help you, if you let me"

"Of course, love"

"Thank you, Greg. Thank you for telling me all this. I know it's really difficult to you to open up this way. It's been fantastic"

"You give me enough trust to let me open up to you.

"I love you"

"Love ya too, babe" House kissed Cameron passionately.

All of the sudden, the door opened and Cuddy appeared.

"Ejem" Cuddy said.

"Damn it, Cuddy, you always has to interrupt when things are getting interesting"

"I don't think they'll get interesting for a couple of weeks" Cuddy winked to Cameron.

"Well, Cuddy, when are you going to discharge me?"

"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow"

"No, no, today"

"Greg, honey, you need to rest"

"I can rest at home too"

"Greg, you still need medication, at least until tomorrow" Cuddy said.

"Ok, ok, but tomorrow I leave"

"Tomorrow afternoon" Cuddy said.

"Fine, tomorrow afternoon"

"Where's Elsa?"

"She has going to change her clothes"

"I'd like to check her too"

"I'll tell ya when she comes back"

"Well, Greg, I see ya tomorrow"

"What kind of friend are you? You only come to see your poor and wounded friend once?"

"The fact that you are a patient doesn't mean that hospital routine has to stop. I'll stop before lunch"

"Thanks Lisa"

"James will come too. Oh, and before I forget, House, you won't come back to work until I say so, same goes to Ally and Elsa."

"Lucky you, Ally, you have holidays"

"Thanks Lisa"

"We'll take care of the wedding preppings" House said.

"See, you're not going to get bored. Bye guys" Lisa said as she left


	13. Welcome Back Home

The following day, Greg House was discharged against the will of Dr. Cuddy. House was already missing his house, his bed, his shelter. House entered his place five days after the accident next to Allison, Elsa and Alex and the first thing he saw was a set of suitcases in the entrance.

"Are we going anywhere?" House asked.

"No, I'm moving in with you, honey. I'll be your nurse" Allison said with a big grin.

"Ally..." He couldn't say anything else and kissed her. Alex and Elsa shared a happy look.

"First surprise" Allison said while kissing him

"Well, are we going to stay in the entrance all night?" Elsa said.

They all went to the living room and found a wonderful table set with candles.

"We took the license to prepare a special dinner" Elsa said shyly

"Second surprise" Alex said. "We have a double celebration: Elsa's winning at the case and Greg's well being.

"I think it's going to be a triple celebration" Allison said turning her eyes to Greg and nodding him.

"We're getting married on August 23rd" House announced.

"Finally, you've set a date!" Elsa said.

"That's great, but wait a minute, you've said August 23rd?" Alex said.

"I know, pretty close but..." Allison replied.

"We can't wait!!!" House said.

"I'll need help"

"Count me in, Ally" Elsa said.

"See, I told ya"

"I don't know you guys, but I'm starving" Alex said.

Allison and Greg took a seat while Alex and Elsa started serving.

"As the patient has been a bit ill, I think he deserves to be spoiled a little bit, don't you think, Alex?"

"Definitely"

"Tachan!!! And Elsa presented him his favourite meal: Lasagna.

"OMG, yummy!!

"And for drink, some Merlot" Alex presented.

They all enjoyed a great and delicious dinner.

"Whoa, everything was so delicious!!" Allison said. "I didn't know you cooked that well, Elsa"

"You haven't tried her cupcakes, aw, delicious" House said.

"I haven't cooked cupcakes for a long time"

"I bet that if they are as delicious as that cake you made us for the pyjama party, I'll be the first to try them" Allison said.

"So, Ally, have you told dad & mom about the wedding?" Alex said

"We've talked on the phone about the engagement but they don't know about when the wedding is gonna be. I'll call them tomorrow"

"You don't know my parents yet, right, Greg?"

"Nope"

"You'll like them, you'll see" Elsa was now staring Greg.

"What?" House said

"You haven't told your parents yet, right?"

"Nope"

"And they don't know about the engagement either, right?"

"Lots of stuff have been going on, couldn't call them"

"Well, tomorrow, you'll break them the news, ok?"

"You talked with your grandmother last week, you could have told her!"

"I'm not the one who's getting married"

"Ok, will do."

"Why don't you go and sit in the coach? Elsa and I will bring the coffee there"

Both couples parted ways. Greg and Allison went to the living room and Alex and Elsa went to the kitchen to prepare the last surprise of the night.

"I'm going to call them, don't worry, Ally"

"It's going to be okay, you'll see"

"I know" And Greg kissed Allison's forehead.

"Ok, here we come" Alex said. "Coffee and..."

"Chocolate cake!! Third surprise"

"Isn't it the cake we bought in NYC?" Greg said. Elsa nodded.

"I could rescue it too" Elsa winked him and he smiled.

"What don't we play something?" Allison suggested.

"I know, strip poker" House said.

"I don't think you're in conditions to strip, mate" Alex said and all laughed.

"What don't we play Q&A?"

"Oh, yeah, you get to learn lots of interesting stuff" Alex said.

"What is the game about?"

"He asks a question and you answer, it's not that difficult, Elsa. I considered you a smart girl" House said.

"Greg! Don't be so hard with her. Actually, it's a very good question because we play it differently"

"Yep, for example, I ask something about Elsa but she doesn't answer, another person does, in this case, it'll be you, Greg. So that way, we get to know if you really know that person."

"And what if he doesn't know?" Elsa asked

"I know everything!" House said.

"There's a punishment" Allison said

"Ok, I'm in" House said.

"Me too" Elsa said.

"Ally, you start" Alex said.

"Let me think, um, does Greg snore?"

"Yes!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is."

"How do you know?"

"Once I woke up because I was thirsty and I could hear your snores from the hallway" Ally and Alex started to laugh. "But, I have to say that when he's had a rough day, he snores REALLY loudly, but when he had a light day, he's ok"

"Good to know" Allison said with a smile

"My turn, what's Elsa's middle name?"

"She doesn't have"

"You don't?" Allison said.

"Nope"

"In Spain, there isn't this tradition. They just have one name only. Elsa House, period"

"Why Alex moved to New York?" Elsa said

"Our grandfather Paul was a lawyer too. Alex and he were very very close, he was his inspiration and Alex pursued his footsteps. He went to New York and studied in the same university as he did."

"That's nice!"

"How Ally got that little scar in her eyebrow?" House said

"When she was seven, she stuck her glasses in her eyebrow. It was lunchtime, she was running and as she turned the corner, she crashed with another kid and bump!"

"I bled a lot, remember?"

"Yeah, and Pete didn't got hurt"

The two couples spent hours and hours talking and discovering new things about themselves.

"I don't know you guys but I'm tired" House said "And my wound is starting to hurt again"

"Yes, it's time for your medication" Allison said.

"I'll tidy up all this tomorrow morning" Elsa said as she stood up and Alex followed.

"Where do you think you're going?" House said.

"To bed" Alex said.

"Whoa, whoa!!" House said.

"I promise I won't have sex with her, even I'd love to, but won't do it" Alex said while Elsa was starting to blush.

"Exactly, in this house, nobody has sex until I can do it myself, understood?"

"That's a deal" Alex said.

"Well, well, because if you break the deal, and you touch my little girl, be ready!!"

"Yeah, you better be ready, Alex" Allison said smiling

"Enough! We will do nothing. Can we go to bed now?" Elsa said.

"Fine"

They said their goodbyes and both couples headed to their bedroom. After changing in the bathroom, Alex headed to bed but Elsa wasn't in the room.

"Elsa?"

"Right here, in the balcony"

"Whoa, I didn't know this house had a balcony" Elsa smiled.

"When I can't sleep, I sit here and I see the stars or I read or I clear my mind"

"Well, I don't see any book in your hands, you weren't looking at the sky and I don't think you were cleaning your mind"

"Nope, I was waiting for you because I wanted to do this..." She leaned in and kissed him softly and embraced him.

"Elsa, I promised your uncle not to touch you" He said between kisses.

"I just wanted to kiss and hug my man, is that a sin?" Alex put a thoughtful face.

"Nope! Come on, let's go to sleep"

Once inside the bed, Elsa took Alex's hand.

"Alex"

"What love?"

"Thank you for staying tonight"

"Always a pleasure"

"Good night, sweetie"

"Good night, love" They gave each other their last goodnight kiss and felt asleep holding each other

"Are you comfortable, honey?" Allison asked Greg. "You need another pillow?"

"I'm fine, thanks"

Allison stood up and went to the other side of the bed and went in.

"Nice pyjama"

"I have nicer ones"

"Really?" He said with a devilish smile. She nodded. "God, what do you make this to me? I finally have my beautiful fiancée in my bed and I can hardly move." Alison laughed. What are you laughing at? This is not funny, it's really serious"

"Well, is you hadn't had the accident, I would have stayed in my apartment, so look at the bright side of it. We can't have sex yet, but at least we can sleep holding each other."

"Always looking at the bright, love"

"Of course" And Ally kissed him.

"Damn wound, it hurts me"

"Now that you've taken the medication, you won't feel any time and tomorrow, you'll feel a lot better, you'll see"

"I hope so"

"Good night, Greg"

"Good night, sweetheart" They gave each other their last goodnight kiss and felt asleep holding each other


	14. Nursing

The next day, Greg House woke up alone. Allison was missing but she left a note on her pillow.

**Greg,**

**I went to do some errands with Alex. Hope you have woken up feeling a lot better, honey.**

**Love you,**

**Ally**

**Xoxo**

"Home alone??" House said aloud. "Elsa!!" But Elsa didn't reply. House woke up still feeling some pain in his stomach and headed towards Elsa's bedroom. He found her sleeping like a baby, peaceful. Without making any noise, House approached Elsa's bed and lay next to her. All of the sudden, Elsa changed her position and now she was hugging House tightly. Of course, she supposed Alex was the one next to her, not him but even so, he hugged her back. After some minutes, she moved again and freed him and House tried to wake her up again.

"Elsa" He whispered, no response. He got off the bed and went to the other side of the bed where Elsa was and tried again. "Elsa, honey" A mumbling was her response. "Well, third time is the charm. Elsa!!!" He yelled and this time, he got her response as Elsa jumped and fell off the bed.

"Ow!! Goddamit, Greg!!!" She said from the floor. "You wanna give a heart attack? You've scared me!"

"Good morning, sweetheart"

"Yeah, now you're being charming. Why didn't you try to wake me up as a normal person would do?" She said while she rubbed her back in order to relieve the little pain she was feeling.

"I tried but you were sleeping like a log"

"Sorry, I really needed to rest. Btw, why all this urgency to wake me up?" She said as House helped her to stand up.

"I need your help"

"Where's Alex?" She said after realizing how quiet the house was.

"She's out with Ally"

"I can swear I just hugged him not while ago" House smiled.

"Hey, focus, need your help here"

"What? Tell me!!"

"As my nurse has left, I need my other nurse to help me dress and I need my wounds to be checked"

"Fine, but first I need to wash my face because I am still VERY sleepy" House nodded and followed her to the bathroom. "I'll have a big bruise after that fall, next time you wanna wake me up, throw me water"

"Really?" House said raising an eyebrow and started to browse between Elsa's toilettes. "Oh, this looks familiar to me"

"Stop being so nosey!! Yes, it's the cologne you gave me for my 15th birthday, I still wear it, I didn't change it"

"I wasn't very sure when I had smelt you this morning but now, you confirmed it"

"You smelt me this morning?"

"I was the one you hugged this morning"

"What?"

"Very caring hug and you smelt great, strawberries, me likey! Thanks a lot" Elsa couldn't hold her smile.

"Come on, let's get you dressed!!"

House followed Elsa but first, she did a stop in the kitchen where she started the coffee machine and found a rose Alex left for her and then she headed to House's bedroom.

"I managed to put my boxers alone, but I can't with the rest" House said as Elsa entered the room. "The first kit aid is in the bathroom" She nodded and found House in front of the closet when she returned

"Need help in choosing your outfit?"

"Surprise me!"

"Well" She said as she started browsing his closet. "These jeans fit you very well. Come on; sit in the edge of the bed." Elsa helped him with the jeans and saw his scar for the first time ever.

"Don't be scared! It won't bite you"

"No, I know. It's just that I didn't imagine it was that bad."

"It's okay, Elsa. I don't care about it anymore, the important thing is that I can walk well now and I'm totally pain free"

"Yes!" She paused as she stood up. "Lay down" and she started checking and replacing the lint to new ones. "How are you feeling today?"

"My shoulder doesn't hurt, but the stomach still does"

"Well, little by little, the important thing is that you're here"

"Yes"

"Have you taken your medication?"

"Not yet"

"Well, now you'll take it with the breakfast I'm gonna prepare you" House couldn't stop staring her. "Done!" House stood up of the bed and headed to the closet and picked up a t-shirt.

"A t-shirt? No, no" Elsa took it off his hands. "You have to move your arms too much in order to put it on.

"But it's my fave?"

"You'll wear a shirt, it's easy to put on without too much effort for your shoulder" She started to look for her fave shirt. "This one, you look attractive in black" And House gave her a smile.

"I could button it myself"

"Shut up!! Let the nurse do her job! Well, let me look at you. Very cute"

"Elsa" House took her hands

"What?"

"Do you remember the conversation we've had in the motorway while we were waiting for the ambulance?" She nodded. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I feel the same. I also see you as my daughter. I won't let you call me "Dad" because the only father you've had is my brother but I want to walk you down the aisle when you marry and I want your children to call me Grandpa Greg" Elsa was starting to cry now "You're really important to me, and you have me for everything you need and that I love you" Elsa hugged him tightly and he hugged back the same way and kissed her.

"Oh my God, Greg House has kissed me. Am I dreaming?" She said as he wiped her tears.

"Don't get used to it!!" And both laughed.

They both had a very good breakfast and Elsa was cleaning up while House was finishing reading a medical journey.

"You know, I really missed some time off" House said. "But I'm thinking I'll get bored soon"

"You are already missing the hospital?"

"Maybe it sounds weird, but I miss Cuddy yelling at me" Elsa laughed.

"Think about the wedding. Btw, have you set the location?"

"Nope, but I'd like a quiet place, an intimate ceremony with the closest friends and family. Maybe in that little chapel outside the city near the lake on the sunset"

"Oh, that's beautiful!"

"I'll have to show it to Ally, she doesn't know the place yet"

"I'm sure she'll love it. What about the honeymoon?"

"Honeymoon, that is to be in bed with my wife"

"Hey, too much information to me!!" She laughed. "You haven't played the piano for a while? Why don't you compose something? I've always loved your compositions"

"Not a bad idea" And he headed to his piano while Elsa went to pick her books and started to work in her speciality papers.


	15. Planning

"What are all these boxes, Alex?" Allison asked

"You'll see, it's a surprise" Alex said as he locked his apartment.

"I'm glad we've come to New York. I've found everything I needed"

"Greg will get scared when he sees all you've bought" She smiled.

"I've made a list with everything we have to take care of the wedding. This afternoon, we have to decide on the invitations so we can start sending them ASAP"

"First, you have to set the location and time, Ally"

"Yeah, big deal. By the way, don't you have to come back to work? I'm sure you have lots of cases to work with" Alex gave her sister a playful smile. "Oh, God, I know that smile. You're up to something, aren't you?"

"You'll see, don't be this impatient!! Btw, have you called Mom?"

"Nope, I'm gonna call her now"

"Can't wait to hear her reaction. Call her with the car's phone"

Allison dialled the number and after a few tones, Mary Cameron answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's Allison"

"Oh, Ally, hi honey!! How are you?"

"I'm doing great. And you?"

"Fine too. How's Greg doing?"

"Much better. He's at home with Elsa"

"Where are you then? At the hospital?"

"No, I'm in Alex's car. I'm heading back to Princeton. We've spent the morning in NYC"

"Alex is in there?"

"Hi mom!!" Alex saluted.

"Hi darling!"

"Mom, I'm calling you because I have something really important to tell you"

"You've finally set the date, haven't you?"

"How do you know?"

"You should hear your voice, honey, you're so excited and because I'm your mother and mothers..." Allison smiled at her reply.

"Yep, we've set the date. It'll be on August 23rd"

"That's great! But that's REALLY soon!"

"I know, I know"

"Well, not a problem. I see you and Greg can't wait" All three laughed

"Is Dad at home?"

"No, darling. He just left to the supermarket"

"That's too bad"

"I'll break the news to him as soon as he enters the door"

"Mom, would you like to come to dinner on Saturday? So, you'll get to meet Greg well and you'll get to know Elsa too."

"Yes, mom, you're gonna love Elsa, she's a sweetheart"

"I bet she is, honey. Sure, we'll come"

"At 7?"

"Perfect!"

"We'll be at Greg's place. I'm living with him now so I can take care of him during his recovery. I don't remember if I gave you his address"

"No, you didn't"

"Grab a pen and a piece of paper"

"Ok, tell me"

"221B Witherspoon Street"

"221B Witherspoon Street, got it. Ok, so I'll see you both on Saturday"

"That's right, bye mom"

"Bye mom"

"Bye darlings, love ya"

"Love ya too" Both siblings said in unison.

In the meantime, in Greg's apartment...

"Have you called your mom, Greg?" Elsa said

"I'll call her later" He said while he was finishing his composition. Elsa picked up the phone and dialled her grandmother's phone number with House realising.

"Hello, grandma" House quickly averted his eyes from the piano to Elsa. "Yes, I'm doing fine. Oh, he's right here" House was gesturing in order to avoid talking with her. "Hold on, he says he wants to talk to you. You take care too. Bye" And Elsa passed the phone to Greg. "Sorry, had to do it, honey"

"You'll pay for it later" House said as he picked up the phone. "Mom?"

"Hi darling!" Blythe House said. "How are you feeling?"

"Doing better, thanks for asking"

"I'm sorry we couldn't come to see you, you know how your dad is"

"It's okay, how are you doing?" He said dryly.

"Fine" She stopped. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um, just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married"

"What? Oh, that's a surprise!!"

"Yeah, who thought it?"

"So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Didn't Elsa tell you?"

"Elsa? No, no. She just told me she was dating a very nice boy"

"Oh! I'm marrying Allison"

"Allison? Oh, ALLISON!! That lovely doctor we met when we'd come to visit you last year before heading to Italy?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh, I liked her since the moment I met her. Are you happy, my son?"

"I am, she makes very happy"

"Then if you are happy, I am happy too. You deserve happiness after all you've been through"

"All of us have been through a lot" He paused. "Ally is my soul, mom, and if it hadn't been without Elsa, I'd have lost her. Elsa opened my eyes" House said while winking Elsa. Maybe his relationship with his parents was a weird one, but he really missed talking with her mom like the way he was doing now. In the end, her mom was the one who really understood him apart from Elsa, his dad never really cared, although deep down he knew that his dad loved him.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"August 23rd"

"That's so soon!"

"We've waited for so long to get together. We can't wait any longer"

"We'll be there, son!"

"You'll receive the invitation anyway"

"Your dad will be happy to know you're marrying, Greg"

"Yeah, sure" He said back to a dry tone

"He will, Greg"

Elsa was gesturing something but House didn't understand.

"Hold on a sec, Mom. Can't understand you, Elsa!"

"Invite them to dinner, sooner or later, we all have to know each other" House lazed about it but Elsa's pleading face persuaded him.

"Mom, would like to come to dinner on Saturday? So, you'll get to know Ally well and you'll meet Elsa's boyfriend"

"Sure, we'd love to"

"At 7?"

"We'll be there"

"Ok, so see you on Saturday"

"Bye honey, love you"

"Love you too" And both hung out.

"Well? It didn't go that bad" Elsa said

"I believe so"

Allison & Alex were already in Princeton but before heading to Greg's place, they did a stop in a building near the hospital.

"Where are we going?" Allison said impatiently.

"Two more minutes and you'll see" Alex said with a big grin.

Both entered the lift and stopped at the seventh floor.

"Ok, time to show you the surprise" Alex said while he opened the door of the apartment.

"Oh My God!! It's beautiful and SO big"

"I can't believe I've found it"

"When did..?"

"Two weeks after I arrived to Princeton"

"You can see the hospital, oh, look, you can see Greg's office from here"

"Perfect, isn't it?"


	16. More Planning

It was nearly mid-afternoon when Alex & Ally went back home.

"Hello!! We're back!"

"It's about time!" House greeted them approaching the hall and kissed Ally softly. "What's all these?"

"Told you he'd be scared" Cameron said to his brother and he grinned."Things for our wedding"

"Oh, God!!"

"Where's my Elsa?" Alex said.

"In the kitchen, making dinner"

"How are you feeling, honey? You should have stayed in bed" Cameron said

"I'm fine, I need to be active, it's the best way I heal and my shoulder doesn't hurt anymore"

"And your tummy?"

"Hurts a little, but don't worry. I missed you this morning at bed"

"I'm sorry, Alex insisted and I needed to do all this shopping because otherwise you won't be able to get married by August"

"Ok, I forgive you this time"

"Greg, I have to tell you something"

"What love?"

"I, I..."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't angry, ok?" He nodded. "I invited my parents over dinner on Saturday" House started laughing.

"What are you laughing at? "

"I invited my parents too"

"On Saturday?"

"Aja, at 7"

"No way! At 7 too!"

"Great minds think alike" And both kissed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Hello honey"

"Hello handsome" Elsa kissed Alex.

"Um, what smells so good?"

"You'll see. Thanks for the rose"

"It's my pleasure. You need any help?"

"Can you set the table in the backyard? We're having a beautiful summer evening coming up so it'd be nice dining outside"

"Sure, not at problem. But, first, gonna take a shower"

"Relax yourself, it's early."

"Hey Girl!!"

"Hey Elsa, how has our particular patient behaved?"

"Very well" Elsa winked House. "The wounds are healing well; he has taken the medication, has eaten well and you see, he's moving so that means that he's not feeling too much pain"

"See, Mom, I've been a good boy" All three laughed

"Wanna see what I've bought?"

"Please!" House was excited about all.

Ding, dong.

"I get it" Elsa said.

She opened the door and there they were James Wilson & Lisa Cuddy.

"Hello!"

"Hello guys!! Come in" Both entered and kissed Elsa.

"How's Greg?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, much better. I guess he's really making an effort to be perfectly alright for the wedding." Elsa said as all three headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Hero!" Wilson said

"It's about time you were coming" House complained

"Sorry, we are having three docs on vacation so we have to adapt ourselves" Cuddy said. "How are you?"

"He's doing better, right honey?" Cameron said

"A couple of days more and you have me back at the hospital"

"Whoa, whoa, don't hurry yourself. You need to recover well" Wilson said.

"With the care of my two nurses, I'll be back really soon. I'm sure you really miss yelling at me" Cuddy smiled at that comment.

"Actually, Foreman & Chase are handling things pretty well without you"

"I've taught them well, what more can I say? But I'm sure they miss their mentor"

"Right!" Wilson said

"Hey!" Alex saluted.

"Hi Alex" Both Cuddy & Wilson saluted back

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" Cameron asked.

"We'd love to but we can't. Another day" Wilson answered.

"We're having a family reunion. We're going to the break the news we are expecting a girl" Allison, Greg, Alex and Elsa got really excited with the news.

"Congratulations guys!!" Allison said.

"Well done, Jimmy Boy!" House said while patting Wilson's back

"When are you due?" Elsa asked

"Mid-February"

"Well, we have to break some news" Allison said looking at her fiancé

"You are pregnant too?" Wilson said

"Not yet" Ally responded

"We're getting married on August 23rd" House continued.

"So you better start looking for the outfits" Elsa said.

"Yeah!"

"Well, we must go" Wilson said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry we couldn't stay long, guys"

"It's okay" Allison said

"Enjoy your night" Elsa said

"Take care, Greg. I'll call you tomorrow" Cuddy said and kissed him. They all said their goodbyes and Lisa and James left. After that, the family had dinner.

"So, we're done with the guests, right?" House said.

"Elsa, Alex, my parents, your parents, Lisa, James, Chase, Angie, Foreman, Kate, your aunt Sarah, your cousin Mike, my grandma Jo, your grandma Helen, my aunt Lily, my uncle Scott and his wife and my cousin Sydney. I think we don't forget anyone, do we?

"Nope, 20 in total"

"Ok, now; what message do we put in the invitations?"

"What about "Greg House and Allison Cameron are FINALLY getting married!!! Can't believe it? Come to the place and time you've decided on August 23rd and see it with your own eyes" Elsa suggested and all started to laugh.

"I like it" House said. "What do you think, honey?"

"It's original and it's something you could say" Ally smiled.

"Done then, now we only have to set the time"

"What about the location, Greg?"

"Oh, that's already set"

"What?"

"Elsa, would you mind bringing me a photo I have inside my agenda?"

"Sure, it's in your bag, right?" He nodded. "I'll be right back" And Elsa went inside the house.

"You're gonna love it"

"Here" Elsa said while giving him the agenda.

"Thanks honey" He paused. "Here's where I wanna marry you"

"Oh, Greg! That's so beautiful"

"At sunset"

"Perfect. I wanna marry you here too" Ally said as she approached to kiss him.

"Well, invitations done"

"Gonna have them printed tomorrow morning. And Elsa, don't make plans tomorrow, we're going on a shopping spree"

"Right, ma'am"

"Well, let's clean all this"

"Need help, Ally?" House said.

"You relax, ok?"

"See, Alex, I'm useless" And Alex laughed.

"But don't get used to it, honey" Ally yelled as she entered the kitchen's door.

"What's up, Alex?" House said.

"Here I am, what's up with you? I see you very well."

"That's the love" Both laughed. "Great night, isn't it?"

"Yeah, all quiet, peaceful. I'm so happy you and Ally are getting married. You make a great match"

"Thanks. What about you and Elsa?"

"Never been better" He stopped and took a seat next to House. "I wanna..."

"You want what?"

"I love Elsa with all my heart, Greg, I wanna make her happy for the rest of my life"

"I feel the same for your sister"

"Elsa sees you as a father and loves you dearly, so it's my duty to ask you permission for marrying her" House got surprised by that statement.

"Elsa has been through a lot and deserves happiness and joy. You have given her life back, she has regained her inner light and I see her very happy and in peace. Her happiness and well being are my happiness and my well being. You have my blessing" House said with a smile.

"Thank you so much" And Alex hugged House.

"Ok, ok, enough. See, I was right when I said that the Cameron invasion was starting"

"We're good people"

"Isn't it weird that your sister will also be your mother in law?" Both laughed.

"I'm gonna propose tomorrow. I've prepared something"

"You have the ring?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Um, I see you took for granted that I would approve. What if I didn't approve?"

"Well..."

"Why are you two whispering?" Elsa said.

"I'm joking, Alex." And Alex let go a breath he was holding. "Oh, we're starting to set up my bachelor party, you know, that's male business"

"Right. Ready to go to bed, Dr. House?" Elsa said as she sat on Alex's lap

"Come on, it's only 11!"

"Your nurse is waiting for you in the bedroom, needs to check your wounds"

"Ally, I'm coming!!" House said as he stood up quickly and headed to the bedroom as quick as he could.

"He's like a child" Elsa said and Alex smiled.

"Got any plans for tomorrow night?"

"Um, I'll have to check my agenda" She said with a teasing smile. "Let's see" She said as passing the pages of an invisible agenda. "Totally free, sir"

"All right, miss. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

"I'd love to" She said and kissed him softly

Once in bed, Ally and Greg kept talking about the wedding and many other things...

"You need to start looking for your tux?" Ally said as she curled next to her fiancé.

"I'll go with Elsa, she'll help to pick it up" House said as he caressed Ally's arms.

"I need to go to my apartment and select what I want to move here"

"The house is big, so you can bring everything you want, it's your home too"

"Our home"

"Yeah, our home" And House kissed her forehead.

"I was thinking that we can propose Elsa and Alex to move at my apartment, I don't want to see it. They can decorate it according to their taste and all that, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me. You know that we didn't live very far from each other?"

"I know, just 2 blocks"

"I didn't realize it" House said chuckling.

"We were very close to each other"

"Yeah!" And then both stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the company of each other. "Alex is gonna propose Elsa tomorrow"

"What?"

"He asked me permission while you and Elsa were in the kitchen doing the dishes. I gave him my blessing"

"Greg, that's great!"

"Yeah, Alex has prepared something special for her"

"Oh, yeah, he definitely has"

"How do you know about what he has prepared if you didn't know about the proposal?"

"Well, that's a secret between siblings"

"Right, you better tell me or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll use the Greg House tickling machine, that works like this" And House started to tickle her.

"Greg, please, stop" She was laughing a lot.

"Tell me, sweetheart"

"Alright, alright" And House stopped and Ally came closer to his ear and started whispering Alex's plan.

"Elsa's gonna be really surprised, she is not expecting any of this. See, the Greg House tickling machine always works" And Ally chuckled.

"Don't worry, sooner or later, I'll discover what makes you tickle" She said with a devilish smile. "Good night, handsome" And she gave him a kiss on the nose.


	17. You Know

"Well, when you were going to tell me that you're going to propose Elsa?" Allison said.

"Shhh, she could hear you"

"She is the backyard, unless she has put microphones, she won't hear us"

"I was going to tell you but I felt Greg needed to know first"

"I understand, so what have you prepared?"

"I'm gonna show her"

"And that's it?"

"Nope, I'm gonna rent a boat and will see the sunset together"

"How romantic!"

"Then we'll go to a jazz concert and then I'll show her. And I have more surprises stored that I keep for myself"

"Ok, Elsa will tell me tomorrow" Alex smiled at his sister. "Look, Alex, Greg and I have been talking and well, considering that you and Elsa are going to marry, why don't you two move to my apartment?"

"I,I, it's your apartment, Ally"

"I don't want to sell it or rent it. I want you to keep it, make the works you need, decorate it according to your tastes, do whatever you like. Who better to have it that you, honey" And Ally gave him the keys.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you very much, sis" And Alex hugged Ally tightly. "I hope Elsa likes it"

"Oh, she does, don't worry about it"

"I have another surprise for her, you see, and this was completely unexpected"

"See, oh, there's one thing. I move first, so you have to help me install me here. Remember I'm the first who's getting married"

"Alright" And both shared a laugh. "So, what are you and Greg doing tonight?"

"Oh, Greg is gonna show me the location of the chapel near the lake and I've prepared a special picnic, it's a surprise"

"Lips sealed"

Meanwhile in the backyard, Elsa and Greg were putting the clothes to dry...

"Hey, what's up with this lingerie?" House said as she passed to Elsa a red satin bra.

"Oh, nice one. Not mine. So, unless it's not yours, it's Ally's"

"Um, I haven't seen her wearing it"

"Maybe it's new"

"Well, in this case, I'll see it on her skin soon and I could remove it soon" House said with a naughty smile.

"Greg!!"

"Sorry" And both laughed.

"So, you and Ally have already, you know..."

"I know, what?"

"Nothing!"

"Not yet. How am I supposed...? We had no time. We've only been really together for two nights and it's been only for sleeping"

"I thought you two, you know, the day you've engaged."

"No. But the "you know" will happen really soon, I can tell you that. And you?"

"No"

"Are you sure you didn't "you know" the day I warned you?"

"No, I promise" Elsa was getting angry.

"Ok, it's just I like bothering you" And went to hug her. "Btw, why have I answered to such a personal question? I'm starting to worry about being this open with you"

"I asked a question and you answered honestly. You could have avoided it but you didn't. And I actually like not having secrets with you. I love being able to talk about everything freely with you"

"It's not been that bad, but next time, don't say "you know" when you talk about the "you know"" Elsa laughed. "Say it with all the words. "Make love" sounds more naturally and there's nothing to be embarrassed"

"Hey guys, what are you talking?" Ally said

"We were talking about the "you know"" And both Elsa and Greg looked at each other and laughed.

"What?"

"Didn't you say we have to say it with all the words?" She whispered him.

"That's only between us"

"Ah, okay"

"Hello?? I'm here!!" Ally said

"I'm going to get ready, Alex and I will leave soon." And Elsa left the couple alone in the backyard.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you two were talking about?"

"We were talking about..."

"Greg?"

"About what she's gonna wear for tonight's date"

"And that's the "you know"?"

"Yeah, it's a dress she has that I specially love, so we call the "you know". It's our code"

"Alright, well, I guess I should look for something so you can it the "you know", you know"

"I've seen a red satin bra somewhere so I guess we can call it the "you know". No, no, let's call it "For Greg House Only" And Greg kissed Ally tenderly.


	18. Sunsets, Lakes But Mostly Love

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" Alex said.

"You're leaving?" Greg asked.

"Yep, in a minute" Elsa said.

"We're leaving too" Ally said. "Why don't wait for me in the car, Greg?"

"All right, don't take long!" And Greg accompanied Elsa and Alex to their car. "Well, guys, enjoy your evening"

"You too" Elsa said.

"Sweetheart, I need you block your view"

"Oh, God!"

"I won't let him, Elsa" House said with a smile.

"Trust in me. It's a surprise"

"I trust you" And Alex blindfolded her.

"Good luck, Alex" House whispered.

"Bye Elsa"

"Enjoy the evening, honey" And Alex and Elsa left while Greg kept waiting for Ally. Two minutes later, Ally opened the hood and closed it quickly.

"What took so long?" Greg said.

"Nothing, I just went to grab a sweater and I put in the hood" Ally lied

"We're in summer, love"

"I know, but you know that I'm sensitive to cold, and today's windy"

"Let's go!"

"Where are we going, Alex?"

"Shhh!! We're arriving. Just a few more minutes" Elsa chuckled.

"I'm getting nervous"

"Ok, here we are" Alex exited the car and helped Elsa.

"Can I take the blindfold away?"

"Not yet. Give your hand, I guide you" They walked until the pier where Sean was waiting for them.

"Hey Sean!"

"Hi Alex. All ready!"

"Ready? Ready for what?" Elsa said.

"Sean, this is Elsa" And Sean shook Elsa's hand.

"Hi Sean, sorry I can't see you" And Sean chuckled.

"Don't worry!"

"Come on, Elsa, give your two hands" Alex said from the boat. "And when I tell you jump"

"Oh, God!"

"Don't be scared, I'll catch you"

"Alright"

"One, two, three" And Elsa jumped. "Whoa, here you are, honey" And Alex kissed her. A few minutes later, they were in the middle of the lake.

"Well, I think it's time you can see this wonderful sunset" Alex said as she took away Elsa's blindfold.

"Oh! Where...? It's beautiful."

"I know you'd like it" Elsa kissed him. "What better that enjoying a wonderful sunset with some candy" Elsa couldn't stop smiling,

"You're fantastic!!" Both spent some time holding each while eating candy and enjoying the sunset.

"It's time" Alex announced.

"Time for what?" Elsa asked.

"Look there!" Alex pointed a plane and Elsa looked up. The plane approached and wrote in the sky: "Marry me, Elsa" and Alex repeated it: "Will you marry me, Elsa?" and opened her a box containing a beautiful and elegant engagement ring.

Elsa was already in tears. "Yes, yes!! I wanna marry you, Alex" And both kissed and hugged each other.

"Greg, this place is so beautiful" Allison exited the car quickly.

"I knew you'd like it" Greg said.

"So, this is your hidden place"

"It's not hidden anymore" Greg held her hand. "Come on" They approached the chapel. "I always come here because the landscape is incredibly beautiful and because I can find peace and answers. It's all so quiet, so pure and very romantic" Ally smiled him while they entered the chapel.

"This chapel is so charming, aw, it's so beautiful" Ally said while started to look everywhere. "I don't want too much decoration in here, something plain. I want to enhance the beauty of this place

"Whatever you want, love" House said approaching her and hugging her from the back, so he had his hands on her belly. "So, I take that you love my idea of marrying here"

"The genius had the best idea ever" And she kissed him softly.

"Where are we going now, Alex?"

"Ah, you'll see"

"You're not going to blindfold me again, are you?"

"No, sweetheart. Just wanted to play a bit with you"

"Well, I liked the play though" She smiled. "Didn't I tell you that I love you very much?"

"A couple of times, but I love it every time you say it once more" And both kissed. "I love you too, you can't imagine how much" She smiled him.

"So, you're gonna give me any hint about where are we going?"

"Ok, music"

"I've spoken with the priest yesterday morning and he told me that there's no problem. He'll be so glad to marry us" Greg said while they watched the end of sunset together.

"Great! Wait a second" Ally said while she started browsing her bag and got the camera. "We don't have any picture together yet"

"Give it to me; let me take a picture of my muse"

"No, I wanna have a picture of both together"

"Later, come on, sweetheart, let's pose for me"

After enjoying a great jazz concert, Elsa and Alex headed to have dinner to a special place.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked

"A little bit"

"Let's go" And both entered a building near the hospital.

"I didn't know there was a restaurant in this building" Elsa said and Alex smiled.

"Wait here for a moment" And Alex entered the apartment for a moment leaving Elsa alone for a moment. Alex opened the curtains so Elsa could admire the great skyline, light up the candles and turn on the music.

"Ok, all done. Ready?" Alex said. She nodded. "But first eyes closed" And she did so. Both entered the place and Alex closed the door. "Ok, a few steps more, now, open your eyes"

"Oh! Alex, this is..."

"For you" And Alex gave her a bunch of red roses.

"Alex, this is too much. I'm feeling... whoa, this is so beautiful. I'll never forget this day" She was nearly crying.

"Come on, have a seat. Dinner is about to arrive"

"You look very attractive in this one, Greg" Ally said while both were laying on the grass looking at the pictures they had taken with their digital camera.

"I always look very attractive" Greg said and Ally laughed.

"I love when you smile, you have a very nice smile, you know. You should exploit your smile more. Oh, look at this one, I'm gonna frame this one, it's beautiful"

"Let's see the pictures I've taken. Oh, look at you, the most beautiful woman on Earth, I'm a great photographer, and my pictures show beauty"

"Oh, look at this one kissing us, it's beautiful. I'm gonna frame it too"

"I like this one too" Greg said.

"Honey, I'm hungry"

"Me too, come on, let's go home. I'll cook for you"

"Oh, that's a pity!"

"What?"

"Wait here" Ally went running to the car and picked the picnic basket she hid in the hood and returned next to her fiancé

"So, that was the little secret you kept in the hood?"

"Yeah!! But I take your word that you have to cook for me"

"Whenever and whatever your want"

"So, what is this place?" Elsa said while she and Alex were eating the dessert.

"My future office"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna open my own lawyer's office here in Princeton with one of my colleagues from college and this is the place"

"Oh, Alex, that's great!!"

"I thought it was a good idea as we are getting married and you work here"

"What about your clients?"

"I'll move them here. This idea has been in mind for many months, I've been postponing it for so long. But now is the perfect time to do and I feel ready to do it"

"It'll go very well"

"And my colleague lives in Princeton too"

"Really? That's great! He's from here?"

"No, he's from NYC, but he moved to Princeton when he married. Hugh commutes everyday to NYC and believe me, he really appreciates that I have finally decided to go on with the project"

"I'm sure. Commuting everyday is kinda tough"

"And the office is near the hospital as you can see, so we can always meet for lunch"

"Yeah, oh, that's Greg's office"

"Yeah, Ally said that too" He smiled.

"I think we should start looking for a place for ourselves, Ally is about to move and I feel they some moments of intimacy" Alex smiled. "What? I know that smile"

"Ally has given us her apartment"

"What?"

"She said she didn't want to sell it or rent it, so she's given it to us. She says we can do the works we want, decorate it according our taste"

"You wanna give me a heart attack today with all those surprises!!"

"Oh, there's one condition"

"Which?"

"We have to help her move first and we'll move to her apartment"

"I like Ally's apartment very much"

"So she told me"

"Everything was delicious, Ally" Greg said, as both lay in the grass once again and he was caressing Ally's back. Now, they were staring at the stars.

"Thank you. I hope everything between Elsa and Alex has gone as perfectly as ours"

"They were going to a jazz concert"

"He said he rented a boat" Both stayed in silence for a while just enjoying the company of each other. "Greg?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"A little, would I like your parents?"

"I'm sure"

"I'm nervous about what my dad could do or could say"

"It's gonna be alright and if something happens, I'll be by your side" Greg nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Love, I am very comfortable here with you in this place looking at the stars but if we sleep here, my back will not respond tomorrow morning" Greg said.

"I was going to say that but I didn't want to spoil the charm" And both laughed. "This place has become our secret place now; we'll always come when we want to be alone, stressed or just to enjoy the beauty"

"I couldn't agree more with you"

"Come on, if we hurry, maybe we'll be able to see Elsa and Alex arrive.

Greg and Ally were already in the bed talking about the wedding and other stuff when they heard a car arrive.

"Switch off the light, Ally" Greg said as he got away from the bed and approached the window.

"Don't be too close or they'll see you" Ally said as she joined him and hugged him from the back. "Ah, what a gentleman, he's opened her door. Look at that, big bunch of roses"

"That I ordered for him"

"Aha, so you're implicated too"

"I had to cooperate a little bit like you've done with the apartment"

"Fair enough. They are coming!! Looks it's gone well"

"Can't you see their faces; they look like idiots with that huge grin. Wait a minute, I'm an idiot too. Forget it" Ally left his side and headed to the door.

"Where are you going, lady?"

"To congratulate them"

"Mek, wrong answer." House said as he approached. "My dear Mrs. House to be" He lift her.

"Greg, be careful, darling, your wounds"

"Your place should be here now" And House laid her on the bed. "With your fiancé, hugging me until we both feel asleep"

"Ok, I'll be a good girl, and I'll congratulate them tomorrow"

"Well done, and don't worry about my wounds, they don't hurt me anymore, your hugs and kisses make them heal faster" And with that Ally gave him a huge kiss.


	19. Meet The Parents Part 1

Today was the day. The day when all the Camerons and Houses will be together and both couples were nervous about this reunion, especially Greg House. He was nervous about how Ally's parents would react when they have him in front but he was more nervous about how his dad was going to behave. All four were dressed nicely; the boys with suit but no tie and the ladies wore nice dresses.

Ring, ring...

"Must be my parents" House said.

"I go open" Elsa said

"It's gonna be alright, sweetheart" Allison said while stroking her fiancé's hair.

Elsa went to open the door but they weren't their grandparents but the Camerons.

"Hello!" The Camerons greeted.

"Hi! You must be Ally's parents, right?"

"You must be Elsa" Mary Cameron answered and Elsa smiled.

"Come on in, Mr and Mrs. Cameron"

"Oh, call us Mary and Andrew, please dear" Mary said as she entered to the hall.

"We've brought a little gift" Andrew said.

"Thank you" Elsa opened the bag. "Oh, a Merlot, perfect"

"You're a wine connoisseur, Elsa?"

"Well, a little. I'm learning" She smiled. "Ally, Alex, your parents are here".

"Mom, dad!!" She went and hugged and kissed them tenderly.

"You look so beautiful" Andrew said.

"You can bet that, sir" Greg said.

"Mom, dad, this is Greg. Greg, this is my mother Mary and my dad Andrew"

"Pleasure to meet you" Greg and Andrew shook hands and Mary kissed Greg.

"So, this is Greg. The man who makes my daughter look this happy"

"I believe so, ma'am"

"Well, my daughter has told me lots of things about you and now that I see you, she's made a very good choice. Your eyes sparkle just like hers. I see you very happy"

"I am, your daughter makes me the happiest man in the world"

"You're very attractive too. Well done, Ally"

"Mom!" Ally said as House was starting to blush.

"It's the truth, darling. But nobody can beat my Andrew" And now Ally and Greg were the ones rolling their eyes.

"Alex is very attractive too" Elsa said.

"Oh, darling, where were you?" Mary said and hugged her son.

"I was helping Elsa in the kitchen"

"Elsa, you've chosen well too" Andrew said.

"Mom, dad, Greg's parents will join us tonight too"

"Oh, that's great!" Andrew said.

"We have to announce something" Alex said as he held Elsa.

"Mom, why don't come to the kitchen with me? I have to show you something" Allison said.

"Sure, darling"

Greg, Alex, Elsa and Andrew took a seat in the sofa.

"So, Greg, how are you feeling? Ally told us you had a little accident" Andrew said.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for asking"

"That's good to hear"

Ring, ring...

"Must be my parents" Greg said as Elsa stood up but he followed her to the hall.

"I open" Greg said.

"Greg, relax, darling. It's gonna be fine" Elsa said

"Ok, the Camerons seem nice, isn't it?" Greg asked her

"Yes, they are"

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Well, mom, I guess you've liked Greg"

"Yes, darling. He's a man really in love. And I'm so happy you two have found each other, you deserve this happiness"

"Thank you, mom"

"Greg was nervous, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was a little scared of how you would react"

"Oh, he's a nice boy"

"But he's nervous about how his dad would behave. I told you about their relationship"

"Yeah, that's so bad"

"Greg doesn't want to spoil the night; he wants to enjoy your company"

"He will. If something happens, your dad and I will make anything possible for him to feel comfortable"

"Greg's mom is really nice. You'll like her, you'll see"

"I'm sure. Btw, am I right if I think that Alex will announce that he and Elsa got engaged?"

"You're a mind-reader" And daughter and mother laughed.

"Won't say anything"

"I know, mom"

"When did they...?"

"Yesterday"

Back to the hall...

"Go Greg, open" Elsa said and he did so.

"Greg, darling!!" Blythe saluted him and hugged him.

"Mom!" And he hugged her back and whispered her "You're late"

"Sorry son"

"Elsa, darling!!" And Blythe kissed her granddaughter. "You look so beautiful, very nice dress"

"Thank you grandma"

House closed the door and just said "hello" to his dad, whereas Elsa made him a little kiss to him.

"Ally's parents are here" Greg announced.

"Oh, that's a surprise" Blythe said.

"You could have told us" John said dryly.

"Come on in, you'll meet Alex too" Elsa said trying to break the tension.

"Now, we are all" Elsa announced as she entered the living room and Andrew and Alex stood up from the sofa and Ally and Mary exited the kitchen.

"Ally, you already know my mom Blythe and my dad John" Greg introduced.

"Allison, it's so good to see you again. You look very beautiful" And Blythe kissed her.

"Thank you, Mrs. House"

"I knew, I knew you two would finally stay together" She continued and Ally and Greg smiled.

"Oh, let me introduce my parents, this is my mother Mary and my dad Andrew" And all of them shook hands.

"And this is Alex, Ally's brother" Elsa introduced.

"Bless your heart, Alex. You've given my Elsa all her hope back" And Alex smiled.

"Well, now that we all know each other, Elsa and I wanted to announce you that we got engaged yesterday" Alex said while holding Elsa.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Blythe said.

"I asked Greg his blessing to marry Elsa and he granted it. I promised him to make her the happiest woman on Earth"

"You make a beautiful couple, congratulations!" Andrew said.

"Congratulations! Two wonderful weddings coming up. God Bless you, darlings!" Mary said.

"That means that we will soon have to take care of grandchildren, right Greg?"

"You can count on that, Andrew" Greg said looking at Allison.

"Dinner is ready, so shall we?" Elsa announced.


	20. Meet the Parents Part 2

All were enjoying a great dinner and a nice conversation.

"So, Greg, Ally, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Blythe asked.

"We're going to Italy" Ally announced.

"Oh, that's beautiful. John and I went not long ago" Blythe answered.

"Perfect destination, very romantic"

"Which cities you'll visit?" Alex asked.

"Rome, Venice, Milan, Florence, we're doing a whole tour" Greg explained

"That's so cool" Alex answered

"Oh, I have something for you" Greg said. "They are in the studio, right?"

"Yes, in the top drawer"

Greg went to the studio to pick up four invitations.

"As you were coming for dinner, we thought we could give you the invitations by hand" Ally said as he picked two and gave them to Greg's parents and Greg gave his to Ally's parents.

Andrew opened his and could read:

Greg House

&

Allison Cameron

are FINALLY getting married!!!

Can't believe it? Come to the chapel next to the lake in the outskirts of Princeton at 6 pm on August 23rd and see it with your own eyes

Andrew started to laugh at the card. "This is a very nice card, very original"

"You like it, dad?" Ally asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Elsa is the responsible of these lines" Greg explained.

"Really?" Mary said.

"Yeah, I proposed it as a joke and both liked it and well, here it is" And everybody started to laugh except John House.

"I think it's silly" John said and the tension built up again.

"So, Elsa, you're a doctor too?" Mary said to break the tension.

"Yes, I'm a cardiologist"

"Like her parents" Blythe said.

"Oh, that's nice" Mary said. "I'm sorry for your parents, darling."

"Don't worry, Mary. That was a long time ago"

"I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you" Andrew said.

"Oh, that's for sure" Greg said and Elsa smiled him.

"Well, tell us more about you, Elsa" Andrew said.

"Dad, you'll have more time to know her" Alex said.

"No, Alex, it's alright. They can ask whatever they want"

"So, Greg, who's gonna take care of the diagnostics section when you leave for the honeymoon?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah, we haven't thought about it" Ally said

"Well, I guess that's something Dr. Cuddy and I should talk about" Greg said.

"Elsa could do it" Mary said.

"Oh, no, no. That's very flattering, but I've just arrived to the team and well, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase have a lot more experience that me"

"Yeah, she is right. She's not competent as a doctor"

"John!" Blythe said.

"I haven't said that" Elsa said dryly

"Elsa is a wonderful doctor, really competent considering how young she is, and through the years, she'll become one of the best cardiologists of the country. I have no doubt about that" Greg defended and Ally held his hand.

"Alex, you're one of the top lawyers in NYC, how you and Elsa would do? You're gonna move to NYC?" Blythe asked.

"No, grandma, we stay in Princeton"

"I'm gonna open my own lawyer's office here in Princeton with one of my colleagues from college"

"Hugh?" Mary said.

"Yes, mom"

"Oh, great boy and great lawyer"

"I didn't know Hugh was living in Princeton" Ally said

"He does. He moved here last year when he married. Well, the thing is that I found a place near the hospital where Ally, Elsa and Greg work and it's not far away from here, which is great"

"It's a great place, indeed" Elsa said

"You can see Greg's office from the window" Ally said

"Really? So, are you gonna spy me now, Alex?" Greg said with a smile. "You have to show me that office"

"Soon, I guess that in a week all will be ready"

"Oh, that's great, Alex. I'm so happy for you" Mary said.

"Elsa, you lived in NYC, right?" Andrew said.

"Yes, for five years. I went to medical school there."

"Where did you study?"

"At the Mount Sinai School of Medicine of New York University"

"Good place indeed" Blythe said.

"Where did you live in NYC?" Mary asked.

"In the Village"

"No way!" Alex said.

"What?" Elsa said

"I live there too"

"The world is a handkerchief" Andrew said and all laughed.

"So, when are you getting married?" Blythe asked

"They still haven't had time to think about it, Mom. They got engaged yesterday" Greg said.

"He's right" Alex said.

"We have to think about it. Now, we're going to move in together" Elsa said

"Yeah, there are too much people already living here. Not that I'm complaining, but I wanna have some privacy with my wife"

"We'll be out soon, but we won't be too far away from here"

"Don't threaten me, I know where you'll be living" House continued the joke and Elsa smiled him.

"You've found a place near?" Blythe asked.

"We're moving to Ally's apartment"

"Oh, I see" Blythe said.

"Oh, what an act of charity from your part, Allison!" John said and everybody stared at him

"I didn't want to sell it" Allison continued like if she hasn't heard anything and with a big smile "That apartment is really special to me, so I gave it to them as my first anticipated wedding gift" Ally said.

"Oh, Ally, that's very nice" Mary said.

"We'll always be so thankful" Elsa said.

"Maybe we marry in autumn, near Elsa's birthday on in Christmas time, who knows?" Alex said.

"When's your birthday, Elsa?" Ally said.

"October 23rd" Greg responded.

"Oh, that would be nice, so you could share number: August 23rd and October 23rd" Blythe said

"Will see" Elsa said.

"I like it, honey" Alex said.

"Ok, then. October 23rd, that's it!" And she smiled

The four couples remained talking about both wedding long until Mary and Andrew Cameron decided it was time to go back home.

"Well, darling, we've had a great time" Mary said caressing her daughter's cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Greg, boy, it's been so nice to meet you. I think we're gonna see each other regularly from now on"

"I believe so, Andrew"

"Elsa, darling, it's been so nice to meet you"

"Same, Mary"

"Hey mom, why don't you stay in my apartment?" Ally proposed

"Yeah, Elsa and I are still living here"

"Thank you, darlings, but we prefer to head back home. Next time"

"Ok, so I'll see you on Tuesday so we can go and see the wedding dress"

"Yep"

"Elsa, why don't you and Alex come to have lunch one day? I have a little cellar and I'm sure you'll appreciate it"

"That would be great, Andrew"

Greg and Ally accompanied Mary and Andrew to the car.

"Andrew, I wanted to thank you and Mary for being patient with my father. My father could be..."

"We know, Greg. Ally told us. I wish I could do something to make your relationship improve"

"Thank you, Andrew"

"It's been a lovely night though"

"Indeed"

"Bye Greg, and welcome to the family" And Andrew hugged him in a way his dad never did.

"Bye Andrew"

"Bye darling" Mary kissed Greg and Ally and entered the car and left.

"Well, sweetheart" Ally said as they returned to house holding each other. "It hasn't gone that bad"

"Nope, my dad had to say something as always, but... Your parents are great; I wish mine where like them"

"Sweetheart, your mom is great"

"Yes, she is but my dad counts double" And Greg kissed her forehead.


	21. Harsh Words

Once inside, Ally joined Elsa, Alex and Blythe in the conversation and Greg went to the backyard.

"So, this is Ally, the woman who's stolen your heart" John said.

"Yes, she is"

"You won't be able to make her happy"

"Of course, I will. I will make her the happiest woman on Earth just to make you realise that you were wrong. Ally is my soul, Dad. You have no idea"

"Stacey..."

"Ally is NOT Stacey. Everyday I realise how stupid I was. I should have listened to what Elsa told me before leaving to NYC. She's been the biggest mistake of my life. She destroyed my life"

"You're full of scars, how could somebody love you? She must blind"

"Ally doesn't care about the scars, she's in love of my soul AND my body with scars. I don't understand how mum could fall in love with man full of wrath. I'm your son; you're supposed to be supportive in good and bad times. You are not happy that I'm getting married, you're not happy that I can walk properly, that I'm not taking any pills, that I'm not feeling any pain any longer"

"Since when are you Elsa's father? I don't know understand why Alex has asked you permission for marrying her. You are NOT her father, Greg. You're useless at caring"

"That's something you should ask yourself, don't you think? What kind of father are you? You didn't have the dignity to come to the hospital when I was near death, oh, Greg, he doesn't need anybody. Mom wanted to come both times, she told me, and you didn't allow it. God Bless her!! You didn't have the dignity to travel to Barcelona when you found out that William had the accident. You only came for the memorial and the minute it ended you were in a hurry to the airport. You didn't let mom stay either. I was there since the first moment. What kind of caring person doesn't want to meet her granddaughter? Will and Monica travelled especially because you didn't have the damn dignity of taking a f$$king plane" House now was starting to cry. "I, I was the one who always travelled, I spent with them all the time I could because I cared, I CARED, I was the one who took care of Elsa, the one who talked with her after her parents died. I was even able to move my life to Barcelona to be by her side, do you understand? I!! You've never moved a finger for William, Elsa or me. So, don't come to me saying I'm useless at caring when you've never cared about anything. My future in-laws show me more respect and love than you, and I've just met them. You've known me for 42 years." House stopped to calm himself and wipe his tears. "Elsa considers me her second father and I'm very proud about it. I love her. I know Will and Monica would have approved this. My future children will be very loved by Ally and me. I won't be the father you've been to me. I want my children to be proud of their dad. You won't destroy my happiness; dad, not anymore, you won't destroy this new life that life has given me the chance to live. I've lived too many years being miserable. I'm tired. Let me live in peace" John couldn't say a word after all Greg had said. "And one more thing, don't you dare speaking to my wife and Elsa with that tone again, you understand. I'll not allow it." And Greg went inside the house leaving John House alone with his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Greg?" Ally asked concerned when she saw him all red and with his eyes swollen.

"Yep, I need to go to the bathroom for a moment" He excused himself.

"I'll be right back" Ally said and followed him to the bathroom.

"They've been arguing again" Elsa said sadly and Alex squeezed her hand. "Why can't let us enjoy a nice evening, grandma?"

"I don't know, honey and it saddens me a lot, believe me" Blythe answered.

"Greg, honey, please, open the door" Ally said and a few seconds later, House opened the door and quickly hugged her, he needed comfort. Ally had never seen House crying and now his eyes were full of tears.

"I love you, Ally"

"I love you too, honey" She broke the hug and kissed him. "Did you two argue again?" She said as she dried his tears with her soft hands.

"He said that you were blind of falling in love with me because I'm damaged, he said that I'm not able to love anybody, that I won't make you happy..."

"Greg, I LOVE you, I don't care about your scars, you know that, you care and love people and you show me you do every single day. I'm the happiest woman on Earth at this moment"

"I know, sweetheart and that's what I told him. I've told him everything I've been keeping in myself for years and never dared to say" He paused. "What hurts me is that my father isn't happy for our happiness, he's not happy that I can walk properly, he just blames and underrates me. I won't allow that he destroys our happiness, no, we've been through a lot and we deserve this joy"

"Yes, honey. Our love is stronger than words"

"But why he is like...?"

"Shhh, don't give any more thinking at that" She took his face with her two hands. "You've tried to soften things between you two and he missed this chance. He's a stubborn man, he only needs to open his eyes"

"Thank you, Ally" And he kissed her palm.

"I'm here, I'm your almost wife" He smiled at last. "And I'll always be next to you, you can count on me always if you need to talk or whatever, I'll always be here to listen to you"

"I know, I love you, my angel" And both kissed.


	22. Bringing Together

Elsa stood up and headed to the backyard

"Elsa, don't!" Blythe said taking her wrist

"I won't turn things into worse, don't worry" Elsa said and Blythe let go her wrist. "I'll be right back"

Elsa went to the backyard and found her grandfather still pacing back and forth.

"You had to do it again, hadn't you? Elsa said while she took a seat in the little bench. He stayed quiet. "Almost three decades and still angry at each other. You're adult men, if you have issues, solve them, damn it!"

"What are you now? A peacemaker?" He said harshly.

"Don't talk to me like that" She returned.

"I love Greg but..."

"But what?" He stayed quiet again. "Greg wanted to make peace with you somehow with this dinner tonight and your words full of venom spoiled his intentions"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not me who you have to apologise" There was a long pause and John started his story.

"I wanted Greg to be a military just like I was. William couldn't because he was weak but Greg was strong, with temperament, just like me"

"I don't think he has the same temperament"

"I taught him to be strong, to be a fighter"

"Do you think you made him strong with frenzy baths, bad words or making him sleep outside in winter when he was eight? It's cruel!"

"How do you know all this?"

"Doesn't matter. You made him miserable and dark"

"Greg had to be a military, why do you think he travelled with me and your grandmother during my stayings in Japan, Egypt and Turkey? I wanted him to see how amazing was serving for your own country. And what did he do? He started to learn languages, he connected with the habitants of every country we stay, and he cultivated himself. He didn't care about the army"

"What about my father?"

"He stayed in Ohio with Blythe's sister. He couldn't miss school. He was a very gifted kid"

"You have never valued what Greg wanted. You made him travel against his will, you made him become a military against his will and my father couldn't miss school and Greg could"

"With everything Greg learnt during all those trips, he became more cultivate than William"

"And that's bad?"

"On our last journey to Japan, he decided he wanted to become a doctor. He had been saying this for a long time but that trip made him to be absolutely sure about it. A doctor? We already had William as a doctor" He paused. "When we returned, Greg was determined to apply at Hopkins next to William. One day, he went to see William and there he filled the applications cos he knew that if they were sent at home I would have thrown them to the garbage. Once he was accepted, we had a very heated argument and the following morning, he left home with all his things. Your grandma helped him with money in secret although he worked. I wouldn't have given him a dollar"

"Did Greg return?"

"No, William used to come home for vacations but he always remained there. Blythe travelled plenty of times to see him"

"Well, you were wrong. Greg became a great doctor. Both became great doctors" He nodded. "You admit that Greg is a good doctor?"

"What do you want me to say, Elsa?"

"Well, I think it's never late to admit our mistakes"

"If I was ill, I'd like him to treat me. He's saved a lot of lives"

"And why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he's not my son anymore. I've lost both of them. I lost Greg when he went to medical school and then I lost William when he died"

"Why did you never travel to Barcelona to see me? Why didn't you stay with me when my parents died? You seemed you didn't care that your son and your daughter in law just died"

"Elsa..."

"No! I need to know"

"Because I knew Greg was there with you, because William disappointed me when he married your mother, he was the good boy and Greg the rebel. He left for a conference and never came again, the only explanation he gave: It's been love at first sight. I'm in love and I'm gonna start a family here. Love at first sight, ha, there's not such thing"

"Of course it is. My love for Ethan was like this. We met in a music store, I was looking for the latest album of Damien Rice and there was one left. We both were looking for the same and he gave it to me. I felt sorry for him so I told him we could share it and he accepted. A week later, we met because I had to give him the CD and from that moment on we started dating." She paused "Dad and mom were very in love with each other, don't have any doubt about that"

"I must believe you"

"You must. And that's the same love I see in Greg and Ally" John finally looked at her. "Did you see that love with Stacey?"

"No"

"Why did you decide to come back to Ohio after your parents' death?"

"Because I couldn't stay in Barcelona, I needed to escape. I felt the same with New York when Ethan died. I returned when I started to heal and in both times, Greg was next to me"

"You would have stayed with Greg in Barcelona if things had gone differently?"

"Without a doubt" With this, John started see the true bond between Greg and Elsa. "It's not that I don't love you but...it could be the fact that I hardly knew you when I moved with you. Greg persuaded me to stay with you because that was the appropriated thing to do and I accepted with the condition that he had to come to see me every weekend"

"He did"

"Yep, he did until I moved to New York"

"You kept in touch?"

"Yes, by phone and mail but we spent five years without seeing us each other. It's when everything happened with Stacey and his infarction"

"Elsa, I think you know Greg better that I do, that I am his father"

"Well, I feel like you didn't want to know him better. You've never been there when he needed you; you've never listened to him or let him say what he felt"

"It's true" He paused. "What kind of father I am?" Elsa didn't say a thing. "I just... I don't know" He smiled embarrassed "It's funny how many things you and Greg have in common. You have been through too many important deaths considering how young you are, Greg has been near death too many times too. Both are doctors, both fell in love again more or less in the same time, both are getting married and both will have children" Elsa smiled at that. "I've never seen this joy before. Greg, you, Ally and Alex really seem a family, there are not bad words, no regrets, no tensions..." His eyes were teary. "I congratulate you, you deserve it"

"Talk with Greg"

"He won't want to"

"Ok, don't talk with him but at least, let him know that you're sorry"

"Sweetheart, your grandma says it's time to leave" Alex yelled.

"Ok, we're coming, honey" Elsa replied.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry for not being a better grandfather. God Bless You! Be happy with Alex, I won't be an obstacle in your happiness" And John hugged her, something he had never done to her before and she felt kinda shocked at his reaction.

"Come on, let's go in or grandma will get impatient"

"You're okay, Greg?" Ally said.

"Yes, come on, let's go out or my mom will start to think we are doing something naughty" He said returning to his own manner.

"Let's go then!" She said smiling and both left the bathroom holding hands.

"Where's Elsa?" Greg said.

"Outside with your dad" Blythe said. Greg started to move to the backyard when Elsa and John arrived.

"Here you have him, don't be impatient anymore, grandma" She said with a smile.

"You're alright, honey?" Alex whispered into her ear, Elsa nodded.

"Elsa..." Blythe started.

"Good Night, grandma. I'm so happy you've come"

"Good Night, darling"

"Alex, take care of her"

"I will, Mrs. House. She's safe with me" Alex said he took hold of her waist.

"Allison, everything was delicious, it's been a very nice night"

"Thank You, Mrs. House"

"Come on, darling, you're going to be my daughter in law, call me Blythe"

"Ok"

"Congratulations again. You made a wonderful couple"

"Thank you, Blythe" And both kissed

"Greg, son"

"Mom"

"Congratulations, I'm so happy"

"Thank you, Mom" And he kissed her.

"John!"

John approached his son and offered him his hand; Greg froze for some seconds and approached his hand to his.

"Be happy!" And then he moved to Allison who with he gave a small kiss. "Good night" And Blythe and John left leaving House still frozen.

"Well, it's over" Ally said yawing.

"Time to bed everybody!" Alex said.

"What about all this mess?" Elsa said.

"Tomorrow, Alex's right. Everybody go to bed" And both couple parted ways. In the hallway, Greg stopped. "I left a light on, I'll be right back" Greg kissed Ally and returned to the living room where he found Elsa.

"We left it open" Elsa said with a smile.

"Elsa"

"Tomorrow, Greg" And she kissed him goodnight.


	23. Making Room

_**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! A big kiss to Saz for being so devoted to my fic. Thanx!! I want to invite you all to read a one shot I've recently written called "Strawberry" and a new short fic I've just started called "Finally Friday!!". Both are in the same category as this fic. Hope you like them!!! Back to Equilibrium (my big baby, LOL), here's a new chapter, enjoy it;)**_

After the family reunion, everything was very quiet in House's apartment. Today, Allison's move started. Allison & Elsa went to Allison's place while Greg & Alex stayed in Greg's making room for Allison's belongings.

"Well, let's start with the clothes, shall we?" Cameron said.

"Good idea"

"I haven't cleaned up the closet for a while, so I'm sure there are lots of things I haven't worn for years, so I can donate them to charity"

"Ok, tell me what should I start packing"

"All the framed pictures I have in the living room"

"I'm on it" And Elsa left.

"Ok, let's start. I've never realized I got this amount of clothes"

"All right, mate, all the bike magazines dated before 2006, put them here" Alex nodded. "I'm gonna make room in my closet" House said.

"Greg has to go to the hospital tomorrow, right?" Elsa asked. "Oh, really nice pics, Ally" Ally went to the living room

"Yes, he has to go tomorrow morning. Look, this is Alex when he was 3"

"Look at him, very gorgeous. But don't you have to go to pick up your wedding dress?"

"Aw, damn it. I forgot it was tomorrow"

"I'll go with him. I need to check up my shoulder too"

"Thank you. Why don't you join us later, so you can start looking at wedding dresses too? My mom is a great help when you're doubting on something"

"Good idea"

"Closet done, thank God I have a huge one" House said

"Hey, don't be so euphoric! Ally loves going shopping, so it'll look tiny soon" Both laughed.

Knock, knock...

"I get it" Alex said.

"Alex Cameron" a Fed Ex officer said.

"Yep, it's me"

"We have some packages for you"

"Oh, yeah"

"Sign here, please"

"Thank you" And three big boxes were delivered.

"What the heck is that?"

"All the files from my NYC office, I need them for my new office. They won't stay long here, don't worry"

"Hey, what don't we take those boxes to your new office and at the same time you show it to me and then we go to see what our ladies are doing?"

"Sounds perfect"

"How did Greg sleep yesterday?" Elsa asked.

"Not very well. I bet he's spent the whole night thinking about his dad. Frankly, I was really surprised at how he said goodbye"

"I was expecting something but not that. Believe me, I was surprised too"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. We just had a pending conversation that we had to have years ago. A lot of secrets were revealed to me and all started to make sense to me"

"Greg was crying. It really surprised me, I've never seen him crying before, he didn't cry when he was shot. He was such an example of endurance"

"My dad told me that he had never seen Greg crying when he was a child, never. He was a strong boy, he didn't even cry when his dad made him sleep outside at winter" She stopped and could see the sign of shock in Allison's face. "And the only time, he cried was when my parents died. He remained cold and distant during the memorial, he was saving his tears for later. That night he put me to bed, read me a tale and once I was asleep, he went to his bedroom and then he broke. The house was so quiet and empty that I could hear his cries coming from his room at the end of the hallway, so I went to see if he was okay, his bedroom door was ajar and I saw him sitting on the bed, so fragile, I wanted to hug him but I didn't dare to move from where I was, I understood it was his time to mourn, I observed him for a few moments joining him with my silent tears and then I returned to my bed" Elsa finished with tears wetting her cheeks and Allison was crying too. "Oh, my God, look what I've done, both crying our eyes out, I see we are very hormonal" Elsa let go a chuckle. "I'm sorry, Ally, I still get very emotional when I remember it"

"No, thank you. I understand that if he cried is because he couldn't hold anymore"

"Yes"

"Hello, my ladies" House said as he opened the door suddenly. "Why are you two crying?" His voice showed concerned.

"It's nothing" Elsa replied.

"We both have tripped with the rug and have fallen to the floor, it was funny because we were carrying a box with clothes and all the clothes fell over us" Ally fibbed

"Yeah, we got all dressed and we've started to laugh like crazy people" Elsa continued

"We've been picking up the clothes from the floor and we were still laughing"

"So, you have caught us drying our tears after all we have laughed"

"Yeah, big fall. Thank God, the rug has soften the fall because otherwise I'd have walked down the aisle with a plastered leg" Ally said with a smile.

"See, I can't let you alone. But are you hurt?"

"We're fine, don't worry" Ally assured him.

"Where's my man?" Elsa asked.

"He couldn't park in front, so he's looking for a place to park"

"Oh, ok, btw, tomorrow we're gonna go to the hospital"

"But, I already planned to go to see my suit with Alex"

"You can go after it, sweetheart" Ally said

"Yep, we're going to the hospital and then you join Alex. I have to join Ally afterwards, I'm gonna start looking for my wedding dress too"

"I guess I don't have any other choice" He smirked. "So, do we need to hire a big trunk or my car will be big enough for all the boxes?"

"Hi guys!" Alex saluted

"Sweetheart, you've found somewhere to park?"

"No way! So I've parked it behind yours, it obstructs the sidewalk a little but I think it won't disturb"

"What have you been doing this morning?"

"Making room for your things, honey" House said. "Then, we've stopped to Alex's office"

"Did the boxes arrive?" Elsa said.

"Yep, so we took the chance to leave them there and at the same time, Greg could take a look at the office"

"He's a very cool office, I think I'll have to redecorate mine too"


	24. Stopping By

The following day, Greg & Elsa House returned to the hospital days after the accident. Both needed a check up, especially House.

"Hello, hello!!" House saluted as he entered Dr. Cuddy's office.

"Hey, yourself!"

"Oh, what a great welcome! I guess you're very emotional today" House joked.

"How are you, Lisa?" Elsa asked.

"I'm getting big too fast" Elsa had to smile at that.

"You look beautiful"

"Well, boss, are you going to check me up? I wanna come back to work!"

"You really wanna come back to work, Greg? She's pregnant, women in that stage are REALLY hormonal and she could get VERY angry with one of your little pranks" Elsa warned him

"Oh, come on, is it gonna be worse that when she's PMS?" He chuckled. "Nothing I cannot deal with"

"We'll see. I have reinforcements now, Dr. House. You're very good friend James is now in my side"

"Thief!" House said and Elsa couldn't hide her smile.

"I was already missing your banters, guys" Elsa said.

"Come on, wait in exam room two, James will check you both"

"Right, boss" And both went to the door.

"Welcome back, doctors House"

Both Elsa & House were waiting in the exam room for Wilson. House was searching in the drawers desperately.

"Greg, stop! You're driving me crazy!!"

"Where are they?"

"What are you looking for?" He opened another drawer.

"Oh, there you are. Who changed my stash?" He finally found his stash of lollipops, Elsa had to roll her eyes. "See, honey, I can't leave this hospital, I leave for some days and all my things are in the wrong place"

"Sometimes you are like a big child"

"Ally likes that. Want one?" She nods.

"I like it too. Makes you unique"

The door opened and Wilson couldn't hold his smile at seeing both Greg and Elsa sit in the examination table, with innocent looks and sucking their lollipop like two kids.

"What?" House said.

"Very good to see you" James said

"Same" Elsa said.

"So, who do I have to examine first?"

"Old people, first" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Very funny"

"Take off your shirt, Greg"

"What?! NO!! Elsa's here, I'm very shy"

"Come on, Greg, don't make me remind you that I've cured you days ago and that I've seen you with less clothes"

"Right, mom!" House protested.

"This looks very well, Greg" Wilson said while taking a good look at the wounds of his stomach. "You've had very good nurses"

"I can't complain at all" House said as Wilson removed his stitches.

"Still feeling pain?"

"Nope"

"Ok, let's see your shoulder"

"How's Lisa dealing with the pregnancy?" Greg asked.

"Oh, very well. She's been having morning sickness lately, but other than that, she's perfect"

"She looks beautiful"

"She does, doesn't she? She has a special glow. I tell her every day but she's obsessed that she's getting fat. I think she hasn't looked more beautiful than now"

"You look very happy, Jimmy boy"

"Same I say too you, my friend. To both of you. Does it hurt this?"

"No"

"And this?"

"Nope"

"Ok" Wilson wrote something down. "Alright, you can put your shirt on again. You're perfectly well. All healed well and you say you don't have any pain. You can come back to work whenever you want"

"Yipiee!! Ally will be happy to hear that"

"Your turn, Elsa. You don't need to take off your shirt"

"Hey! I've taken off the shirt, she takes off the shirt"

"But she's different wounds"

"Off!!" House said and Elsa took off her shirt.

"Happy now?" Elsa said

"We needed to be under the same conditions" He winked her.

"So, Elsa, have you started with the wedding preparations?"

"Well, not really yet. We have some ideas but nothing has been really official yet. Ow!" Greg shot her a look of concern.

"Hurts here?"

"A little"

"Let me see, Jim"

"Just right here" Wilson pointed

"Tell me when it hurts, honey" House said and she nodded.

"When we finish here, I'm gonna join Ally in the search of a wedding gown. Ow!"

"Gotcha!"

"You still have the muscle a little stained. What do you prescribe, Dr. Wilson?"

"Massages and don't lift any weight"

"Ok, will do so. But I can come back to work too, right?" She said as she put her shirt on again.

"Yep"

"Elsa, you surprise me. I didn't know you were a very fit lady. Taut belly, slightly strong arms. I used to be the fit of the family" House said

"Well, now, you're not the only one. I'm a climber, remember?

"Gosh, I haven't climbed since... long time"

"We'll climb again"

"Well, guys, I guess I'll see you around really soon" Wilson said

"You can bet that, Jimmy boy. Btw, do you wanna be my best man? I've been your best man the three times you have married, I think it's about time you return me the favour, don't you think?"

"I'd love to"

"Thanks"

"Well, I have a meeting with a patient. Take care both of you"

"See ya, James and thanks"

Then, the Houses went to the diagnostics section...

"Hello, my ducklings!!"

"House!!" Foreman said.

"Did you miss me?"

"How are you?" Chase said.

"I'm fine, you didn't answer my question"

"Please, say yes" Elsa said with a smile.

"We miss Cameron's coffee" Foreman said.

"Very funny"

"Lot of work here?"

"We solved two cases last week"

"I bet they were a piece of cake. Only when I am here we get interesting cases" House went to his office

"And you, Elsa, how are you?" Chase asked.

"Oh, I'm fine too. My shoulder is still givind a little trouble but I'm fine. Thanks for asking"

"Is true what I heard Elsa? You're engaged?" Foreman said

"Yep, I'm getting married in October"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you"

"So, I guess you are returning to work on Monday"

"Yep, Ally too"

"Ok, stop gossiping. Ready to go, Elsa?"

"Bye, ducklings. Daddy Greg is going back with Mommy Ally. Behave yourself, ok. See you on Monday!!" And both left.

"Wanna have breakfast before joining Ally?"

"Only if you pay" She said with a smile.

"I think I can make an exception today and invite you"

Both went to the nearest cafeteria and picked up some breakfast, then they ate it in the park.

"I guess you want to know what happened with my grandpa?"

"Are you a mind-reader?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. We didn't have any moment alone and I wanted to tell you in private"

"It's okay" He paused. "So? I wanna know everything"

"When you entered, I saw your eyes and I quickly deduced that you had argued. I went to the backyard and after I asked him why he spoiled the nice evening we were having and answered me with a very harsh tone, he started to tell me stories about the past. I didn't even ask him"

"Which stories?"

"He told me about his intentions of becoming you a soldier"

"Same old story"

"He said he only took you to those trips because he wanted to see what a great honour was serving for your own country but you didn't care about that, you just wanted to learn about those exotic cultures"

"I felt trapped, that's why I started to study"

"Yes, that's what he said. Then, I asked him why he didn't ask you if you wanted to be a soldier or even if you wanted to travel with him"

"And what did he said?"

"He said you had to be a soldier, because you were strong and with temperament" She paused. "I just don't understand why your dad treated you so differently to my dad"

"You dad was his daddy's boy until he married your mother. My dad never supported me or encouraged me to reach my goals. That's why I left home when I started medical school."

"He told me that too"

"When I left, William quickly took me in and never asked what had happened because he already knew the answer"

"Deep down, Greg, your dad loves you and is proud of you. He told me. He said that if he was ill, he'd trust you to be his doctor. He admitted you are an excellent doctor" House didn't say anything, "I guess he kept this attitude towards you for years because he thought there was no way to mend all the harm done"

"Ok, and why didn't he say that to me?" He said dryly,

"I'm afraid he's not able to find the words when he's in front of you, he's not able to really show what his feelings are. That's in the blood, I'm afraid. You've waited three years to declare Ally" House smiled.

"You're right, you know"

"I DO know that many many bad things have been said and done but I don't know, it's never late to rectify. I'm not saying that you start hugging him like nothing have happened but you could try to mend your relationship little by little. One step at each time. There's nothing to lose."

"Elsa" House put an arm around her. "Since the moment you've arrived to Princeton, you have only mended things" She laughed at his comments.

"That's not true, I haven't done anything, I've just exposed my opinion about each issue. I never begged anybody to do something against their will. They acted in free will. You declared your love to Ally because you felt it, you are feeling it. You just needed a little push" She paused. "It's just that... I'm tired, Greg. I'm 23 and I feel like I was 50. We've been through a lot and we deserve some happiness. Now, we are about to start a new life with our couples, so what better that mending all the bad spots of the past" He kissed her forehead.

"You have the most impressive 23 years I've ever seen" Both laughed.

"You remember the other day in Ally's that you caught us crying?" He nodded. "Well, we were actually crying"

"Yeah, I saw that. You fell"

"No, we didn't" House's smile faded.

"What happened?"

"Ally was really heartbroken when he saw you crying. He's never seen you before crying, you're a very strong man. I don't know, she felt shocked"

"I know, I could see it in her eyes. Actually, she's the only woman who's seen me crying. Still I don't understand why you were crying"

"I saw you crying once"

"When?"

"The night after the memorial. You put me to bed and then you went to your bedroom. Later, I heard some cries and got up to see if you were okay. You had your door ajar and I saw you crying your eyes out. I wanted to comfort you but I understood it was your time to mourn. That's why we were crying because I told Ally about this. Crying is not bad, Greg"

"I don't mind that my two favourite girls have seen me crying but... well, I'm a human after all. I do have feelings too"

"Of course and I won't tell a soul" He smiled her.

"Do you want to go climbing?"

"Now?"

"When your shoulder gets healed"

"I'd love to"

"Did I ever tell you I'm an expert masseur?"

"I can't believe you!"

"Believe me, ask Ally who's given her feet massages every night"

"All right, so, book me in your masseur's agenda"

"Sure, um, where's the wedding gown's store?"

"Just around the corner"

"Come on, let's go or you'll be late" They left the park and directed the store.

"Choose a nice and elegant suit and make sure Alex chooses a nice one too, ok? I want you both look very handsome"

"We'll choose a tracksuit" He chucked. "Alex will have to make sure I choose a nice suit. He's good taste in clothes"

"You too. When you want"

"Don't worry, you'll be proud of marrying us" She smiled him. "So, do you still want me to walk you down the aisle?"

"That'll make very happy"

"Ok, I will only if you are my bridesmaid"

"You're late, that's already arranged"

"Then, I'd love to walk you down the aisle"

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

"So, here we are"

"I wanna help you pick up your dress. This is something a mother should do and it sounds really tacky, but I'd like to as your mum is not between us"

"Oh, Greg, that's very sweet of you but not today"

"But what if you see one you like?"

"I decided I'm not going to try any gown today. I'll be looking around. Ally has already picked up her dress"

"Yes, what is it like?"

"I haven't seen it yet. She wanted me to join her in order to see it. You can't see her dressed, you know it's bad luck."

"Ok, make sure she looks the most beautiful bride of the world"

"Don't worry. Come on, go or Alex will get impatient"

"Call us when you're done, we'll pick you up"

"Ok, bye, honey"

"Bye" And both kissed.


	25. Bye Bye Singlehood

Days were passing by quickly and today was House & Cameron's latest day as singles. Everything was under control, all was prepared. Cameron was already living in House's place and Alex and Elsa in Allison's. As they wanted to be totally fresh the following day, they prepared a rather calm bachelor party, girls with girls and boys with boys. Cuddy, Chase's girlfriend, Angie and Foreman's girlfriend, Kate, were already in Elsa's apartment whereas Ally and Elsa were still in Greg's.

"Come on, Ally, you're gonna be late to your own party" House said

"Shh, I need to be sure I have everything for tomorrow" Cameron answered.

"You can always send Elsa if you've forgotten something"

"Ally! Come on, Wilson has just arrived. We must go!!!" Elsa yelled from the living room.

"Hey, Elsa! Still here?" Wilson said.

"Yeah, Ally!!"

"I'm here, we can go now. Hi James!" Ally responded

"Hello, still here?"

"Not anymore. Well, behave yourself, ok? Make sure my groom goes to the chapel totally fresh. Don't do anything crazy!" Ally warned Wilson.

"Ally, I'll be there. You're not going to go anywhere without me, you hear me? We won't drink much, we haven't hired any hookers, it's gonna be a plain evening. I promise." She smiled. "Behave yourself too and don't have second thoughts about me, right?" House answered

"I've never been surer about this" Ally said.

"So, I'll be waiting for you at the chapel, my sweet bride" He kissed her.

"I can't wait" She kissed him and hugged each other for some minutes.

"Enough!" Elsa said. "You'll have time for this tomorrow night"

"See you tomorrow" House said.

"See you tomorrow" Ally answered never breaking eye contact with him.

"I love you" House said tenderly kissing her again

"Love you too" And Ally and Elsa left the house. Five seconds later, the door opened again and Elsa entered.

"So sorry, I need to do something" She went to kiss Alex passionately. "See you tomorrow, handsome"

"See ya, sweetheart"

"Sorry, I was feeling jealous" She said turning to James and Greg. "If you need help tomorrow, give me a call"

"Elsa!!" Ally yelled.

"Gotta go!" And she let the door open because Foreman and Chase were arriving to Greg's apartment. "Have fun, guys!!"

"Bye Elsa!" Both Foreman and Chase replied.

While in the car, Elsa and Allison received a phone call. Elsa picked up the phone because Ally was driving.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Elsa. It's me, Lisa" Lisa Cuddy said

"Hi Nicole" Elsa responded

"Very good, girl. Just like we arranged" Lisa said

"Yeah!"

"How far are you?"

"Oh, that's very near from here"

"Two minutes?"

"That's right"

"We need some more time" Lisa said

"Wait a sec, Nic" Elsa said. "Ally, we need to stop to buy some more ice"

"Ok" Ally said

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Elsa said retaking the phone conversation

"Good job" Lisa responded.

"Mia and Lois are already there?"

"Yes, they are here"

"Oh, I haven't seen them for a while. I guess they could meet us before my marriage"

"I think there would be enough time for us to finish all these while you buy the ice"

"Ok, I'll do so. We stay in touch"

"See you in a while" Lisa finished the conversation

"Yeah, love ya" And Elsa hung the phone

"Who was that?" Ally said.

"Oh, it was my good friend Nicole. She lives in Los Angeles. We used to share room at college and well, she wants to meet before I get married"

"That's nice!"

Meanwhile, the boys were already enjoying their party.

"Wow, these cigars are great, Wilson" House said. "Gonna keep them in my safe"

"Yeah, keep them. It's worth its price" Wilson replied and all laughed.

"Ok, guys, let's start our night of poker!!" Foreman said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold it, I'm the master of the night, I decide when we start" House replied.

"Come on, House, I wanna see if you are as good as I've heard you are"

"Whoooooaahhh!!" Wilson, Alex and Chase said.

"I wouldn't let myself be threatened like that, House" Chase said.

"Cigars (not yours, Wilson, don't worry) and scotch for everybody. Let's play!"

After buying the ice, now Ally and Elsa were parked in front of the house. Elsa grabbed the phone again.

"Hello?" Lisa said.

"Bride is here" Elsa said looking at Ally.

"Get ready, girls!" Lisa said to Kate and Angie.

"What is going on here?" Ally said.

"Out of the car in 10 secs" Elsa said

"Copy that" Lisa said

"Out" Elsa said. "I need you to put this" She said as she grabbed her bag.

"What?" Ally said

"Trust me, please"

"Ok" Ally said and Elsa opened the bag taking out a veil and a tee shirt putting "I'm Marrying Tomorrow, Save Me" in the front and "Just kidding, I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the world" in the back.

"You want me to wear this?"

"It's just a little crazy, I know" She laughed. "You can always punish me in my bachelorette party"

"Give it to me" Ally said

As soon as they came out of the car, Lisa and the girls came out of the house. Lisa in her already almost five months of pregnancy was carrying a megaphone and started to talk through it, she knew people were in the backyards enjoying today's nice summer afternoon.

"Neighbours of Allison Cameron, come out of your houses!!"

"Lisa!!!"Ally said

"Ally is saying goodbye to single hood tomorrow, save her!!" Lisa continued. Ally's neighbours started to come out of their houses and approached them. Allison's face was totally red of embarrassment. Elsa was filming what was happening and Angie and Kate were taking pictures.

"Ally is marrying Gregory House!!" Lisa said. "And what a man, ladies and gentleman!!"

"Congratulations Ally!!" Mrs. Harris, her front door neighbour said. "Greg seems a very nice boy; I've seen him a couple of times when he picked you up"

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris"

"Mrs. Harris, would you like to write some lines in her tee?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, sure" And Elsa gave her permanent marker.

"Tall, blue eyes, sexy as hell, a doctor, a very good catch, whoa, Ally's a very lucky girl" Lisa keep yelling and people kept approaching Ally to congratulate her.

Meanwhile, the boys were still playing poker; they already replaced scotch for soft drinks. There was taking place a very interesting mano a mano between House and Foreman when the doorbell rang.

"Nobody's going to open the door. I'm kinda busy here" House said looking at Wilson and Chase.

"Let's say you MUST open it!"

"I told you I didn't want any hooker" House said

"Open the door!! I won't see your cards" Foreman said.

"Ok" House said and stood up. He opened the door and a man in his 30's dressed as chauffeur was on the other side.

"Gregory House?"

"It's me"

"I'm your chauffeur" At that, House turned his eyes to his friends.

"What is he talking about?"

"We're going to Atlantic City!!" Wilson yelled.

"WHAT???" House said.

"Let's continue playing poker in the car" Foreman said.

"Hey, I'm marrying tomorrow at 6, we won't be on time, I won't be on time!!" House said.

"Everything is planned, Greg. Don't worry! We'll be back before lunch" Alex said.

"Everybody to the car!" Wilson said.

"I'm going to Atlantic City?" House said sceptical to the chauffeur.

"I'm afraid you are, sir" The chauffeur answered with a smile.

"Holy Crap! I'm going in this baby?" House said as he saw the longest limo he could ever imagine.

"House, get in the car NOW!" Foreman yelled. "We have to continue our mano a mano" And House ran to the car.


End file.
